


The Boy With The Red And White Cane

by LazyOtaku13



Series: Love Is Blind [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Blind!Eren, Criminal!Levi, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Rating May Change, Some Plot, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, lots of implied stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 28,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyOtaku13/pseuds/LazyOtaku13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind by the age of ten, Eren Jeager leads a life of frustration. For example, don't move the side table by the couch. You'll hear about it. Take the safety off of a gun in the middle of a bank robbing? Yeah. He definitely heard that.</p><p>Levi leads a life of crime, starting with mugging people when he was a kid. At the age of twenty six, he's moved on to robbing bigger venues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone Should Label Sandwiches With Braille

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired to write this. Will I abandon it? Who knows? Maybe I'll stick it out to the end?
> 
> Any and all comments are much appreciated. Nothing brightens my day than seeing that someone took the time to write a comment.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy! (Or not. Enjoyment isn't mandatory I guess.)

“Everybody down on the ground!” a deep voice called. Eren heard a gun’s safety click off. He gulped. He hesitantly did as he was told, feeling his way down to the cold tile floor of the bank. Mikasa and Armin were beside him, their warmth pressed against his sides.

 

“Hands where we can see ‘em kiddies!” another voice, less masculine, shouted. “Don’t wanna give us a reason to shoot ‘em off!” He felt Armin squirm beside him.

 

“You!” a third voice, firm, yet mellow, demanded, “Yes you, you dipshit. Grab the money from the vault and bring it here.”

 

More guns made ominous clicking noises. Feet stumbled, people murmured, but Eren didn’t feel threatened at all. The constant presence of his sister and best friend was reassuring in a way he could only explain with the statement that they had been around forever. Yet he didn’t feel as though the robbers would shoot him.

 

After all, who would shoot the kid with the red and white cane?

 

* * *

 

 

The robbers got away, much to the disappointment of the local police. It was the third time that October that the TITANS had struck. Every time their crimes were seamless. Every time they got away.

 

Armed police officers ran into the building first. Eren knew that the TITANS were gone before officers entered, but he figured it would be best to not rub salt in their wounds. Medics rushed in second. As per the usual for a TITAN attack, no one was injured. Traumatized, irritated, or shocked? Certainly. But no physical injuries had ever been distributed.

 

The medics had a field day with him. Eren sat through the questioning, the medical forms he had to listen to Mikasa read to him, and the false verbal reassurance from people who passed by him. He was blind, not a weak little child.

 

All he wanted to worry about was how the trio was going to pay rent. The rates had gone up again, and the fresh-outta-high-school group was struggling to make end’s meet. Eren angrily wondered what better use the robbers had for his money than paying his rent. His quack doctor father was certainly going to be no help at all.

 

When the car ride home finally came, Eren let out a sigh of relief. It was a normal feeling for him, riding in the car or on a bus. The rhythmic vehicle movement and noises could lull him to sleep, but usually Armin’s babbling was more effective. Of course, a combination of the two made for a quick time falling asleep, and he drifted off in the car listening to Armin spout everything he knew about the TITANS.

 

Armin knew a lot about the TITANS. Well, he read the paper more often than the other two. Eren appreciated that, always saying that his best friend had to read enough for the two of them. It was a nice sentiment that Armin had genuinely taken on the challenge.

 

“The TITANS are a group of several people, the exact number is unknown, who all want to make the world a safe place to live in,” Armin explained, “and who all seem to have very professional skills.” He paused, most likely thinking. Eren visualized a blurry childhood memory of his best friend’s thinking face. “But no one knows their identities for sure.”

 

It was a sufficient explanation. However, it didn’t pay the rent. And it most certainly didn’t put food on the table. And it didn’t make money. So Mikasa seemed less than interested. She mashed buttons on a calculator, determining their revised budget for the month.

 

“But, um,” Armin interjected, “Jean is hosting a party tonight, Halloween I guess, and there’s free food. Takes care of at least on meal.”

 

Mikasa made a small noise of agreement at the suggestion. Eren knew that his sister probably really wanted the food, but the idea of Jean was somewhat repulsive. He’d tried to hit on her several times the last time they went to one of his infamous parties.

* * *

 

 

Somehow Armin had talked Mikasa into going. He also talked her into driving to the party. They wore their Halloween costumes from the year before, Mikasa as Black Widow, Armin as a scuba diver, and Eren. Eren had difficulty with costumes. The usually awkward fabrics and other protruding parts made them challenging to wear, so he simply didn’t wear them. It made it easier for him to get around and actually function in public. Also he didn’t look stupid.

 

As per his usual at parties, he sat in a corner by the food, munching on whatever Mikasa or Armin had loaded onto his plate. He just about spit out said food when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“This shit is so terrible for you.” Robber voice number three said.

 

“Aw, come on Levi, it’s not like you eat it all the time. Think of it as a treat.” Robber voice number two said.

 

“There’s so much saturated fat in this I could die from a heart attack by touching it.” Levi retorted. “Hanji you know as well as I do that I’m only here for Erwin’s sake. He wanted to come and visit with the adults - whatever that means - so I’ll let him do it.”

 

The people had made their way down the table of food to where Eren was sitting. “Um, excuse me,” he asked, “do you mind grabbing one more of those sandwiches for me? I can’t tell which ones are raspberry cream cheese and turkey and which ones are PB&J.”

 

He heard Levi suck in his breath at the sight of him. He could almost feel a piercing gaze on him, but perhaps it was his imagination. Eren figured he recognized him. No, Eren knew Levi recognized him.

 

“Sure kiddo.” Hanji cheerfully replied. “Which one do you want?”

 

“Hanji what’re you –“ Levi got cut off by Eren’s order.

 

“Actually I wanted one of each, I just couldn’t be sure that I was grabbing two different ones since they feel the same.” He replied with a laugh. In a few moments he felt two objects drop onto his paper plate. He thanked the person and started to take a bite. As he heard the two start to turn to walk away he asked, “But what I’d really like is my rent money.”

 


	2. In Which Levi Hates The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a little shit. He better take Levi seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually shocked that I got any comments at all. Seriously that means a lot.
> 
> Anyhow, I know next to nothing about blind people other than they have canes and can't see, so if something is majorly off here, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Thanks!

 

The little shit had some nerve to state his request that way. Levi whipped around, faced with some brat stuffing his face with sandwiches. How did he recognize them? How did this kid know for certain that he and Hanji were members of TITAN? Maybe he didn’t know, and was just being sarcastic.

 

“Excuse me?” Levi scoffed, “We’re not a goddamn charity brat.” He snapped. He took in all the kid had to offer. He was tall. Probably over six feet. Dressed by someone else, judging by how all of the colors were coordinated. He sat by a cane. A red and white cane distributed exclusively to legally blind people. The very same cane he’d seen earlier today when he and his colleagues robbed a bank.

 

“Levi!” Hanji looked shocked at his response. “How rude!”

 

“Nah. It’s fine.” The brat said, “I’m used to rude. But honestly, I really do want my money. It appears to be missing from the bank.”

 

He wasn’t stating it directly, which irritated Levi. The kid didn’t state that they were the ones who took the money, only that it was gone and he wanted it back. If this was his way of making small talk, it sucked.

 

“And how do you propose you get your money back, brat?” Levi tested.

 

The kid cocked his head slightly, thinking. “First off, it’s Eren, not brat.” He paused, “And second, my plan was to ask you to give it back. You do have it don’t you? Or did you spend the whole five grand in the past six hours?”

 

Cocky little shit. Before Levi could snap back at Eren, Hanji mumbled, “We don’t spend the money immediately.” Levi felt like he could smash his face into a wall. In fact, there was a perfectly good wall just to his left, past the bumbling idiot. How convenient.

 

“Then you can give it back?” Eren asked, hopeful, “Because it costs a lot more than you’d think to live in a blind-accessible apartment.”

 

Levi paused. He knew the money the stole went to people like this Eren brat. People who really needed the money to get by. They built food banks and temporary housing, and even paid medical bills and sometimes student loans. “You probably get government charity, right? For being incapable of working and all?” Hanji’s mouth dropped open as Levi spoke, and even he was somewhat shocked by the words that came out of his mouth. He hadn’t intended for there to be as much venom as there was, but you can’t take them back after they’re already out there.

 

Eren was fairly calm with his answer. “I get about a thousand dollars a month.” He was very straightforward. “Which is enough to pay for a week’s worth of expenses, including food, utilities, student loans, and rent. My sister and best friend and I all live together, and collectively we bring in about six grand a month. Enough to pay for our expenses, plus transportation and Trost University tuition.”

 

The straightforwardness of the brat made Levi very, very still. “I’ll talk to my boss.” He whispered. But I have a final question for you first.” Eren nodded for him to continue. “How did you know?”

 

The boy looked much older in that moment. He smiled wearily, his beautiful, piercing, glassy eyes staring off into the heart of the party they had all but forgotten about. His green eyes closed for a moment, in thought. His shoulders sagged and he sighed.

 

“When someone is deprived of one sense, the others heighten.” His voice was toneless. Eren paused for that idea to sink in. “You have a very distinct voice, Mr. Levi. Very rich, yet very tired. It’s nice. Doesn’t grate on my ears like your partner’s.”

 

Levi felt himself blush a little bit. He fought it. He really did.

 

“Oh my god are you blushing?” Hanji squealed. Like that was going to make it any better.

 

The brat laughed a little bit, and damn if it wasn’t as adorable as a box of kittens.

 

“Goddammit Hanji! Just leave me alone! I’m going to go find Erwin so we can get out of this shitty party.” He began to turn and storm off, but something made him stop. “Eren.” He began, “What will you do now that you know who we are?” The brat better answer this question correctly. His well-being depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Seriously comments are so awesome you have no idea.
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. How To Swear Like A Sailor Featuring 5:23 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is a terrible liar, the trio makes off with all of the food, robber number one has an actual job, and Eren makes a management decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. So this chapter contains SWEARING. If that's not something you're cool with, then head away now. But seriously guys like if you've seen Attack on Titan in all of its glory then you can probably handle a few F-Bombs, am I right?
> 
> Thanks for your support! This got more response than I was expecting, so I'll actually throw some chapters at y'all.

Eren thought about the question. What would he do? He couldn’t describe them to the police. All he had was two first names, which could both be fake. The only thing he knew for certain was the sound of their voices. “Nothing.” He decided. He would do nothing.

 

“Good.” Levi snapped. He sounded frustrated as he stomped away. Steel-toed boots. He was wearing steel-toed boots. Only military personnel or like, construction workers wore steel-toed shoes.

 

“Sorry for his rudeness.” Hanji apologized, “He’s just kinda like that.”

 

Eren could feel Hanji standing in front of him. She hadn’t moved an inch, and was probably studying his face. He really hoped he wasn’t staring at her boobs. Was she even a she? He had not idea. Their voice was rough, like someone who inhaled too much smoke in the past. Eren grew irritated when he heard her clicking a pen inside her pocket.

 

“Look,” he tried to bargain, “you should go with your partner and I’ll stay here and eat more food.”

 

She seemed to consider this for a moment. “Nope. Can’t let you go since you know our little secret.”

 

“What secret?” Armin asked from behind Hanji, who jumped at his voice.

 

“N-no secret!” she lied miserably, “Just, uh, thesis!” she finally said, “I was asking your friend here what his thesis was.”

 

“And?” Armin prodded.

 

Hanji exuded waves of distress, so much so, that Levi seemed to have appeared out of nowhere to practically shout, “Goddamn brats are too obnoxious. We’re leaving Hanji.”

 

She needed no further prodding. “Nice talking to you, Eren! Be in touch!”

 

After the two had left Armin asked, suspicious, “And who was that?”

 

Eren shrugged. “I’m not sure but they seem okay.” He knew his best friend would be rolling his eyes. It was a habit of Armin’s, after all. That and clicking his tongue when he was thinking.

 

 

After the party ended at the ripe hour of three in the morning, the trio packed up all of the extra food and headed home. The police officers that had put an end to the celebration were murmuring and pushing around paperwork with Jean’s family. Needless to say, they weren’t happy, but it wasn’t the first time.

 

Eren stopped in his tracks when he heard another familiar voice. “Ma’am, I know I spoke with you earlier about the party not getting out of hand, but this is the fifth time this year that we’ve been called in,” robber number one said. “If this happens one more time we’ll have to look into CPS or therapy.”

 

Angry voices followed, and Armin and Mikasa quickly ushered Eren on out to the car.

 

He woke early in the morning to the sound of his bedroom window being slid slowly open. He stilled, waiting for more noises before determining whether or not to scream.

 

The intruder stepped on a spare guitar pick that had lodged itself vertically in Eren’s rug. “Fuck that hurt. Goddamnit what the hell is that?” Levi hissed.

 

A few thumps through the window later Hanji replied, “It appears to be a guitar pick.”

 

“Well it hurt like a motherfucker when I put my hand on it.”

 

“What in the ever-loving fuck are you two doing in my bedroom at,” he slapped his hand around for his clock.

 

He pressed a button on the top and it recited, “Five twenty three A.M.”

 

“We’re here to kidnap you.” Hanji whispered.

 

“Well can you do that more quietly please?” he retorted, “If you wake either Mikasa or Armin you’re gonna be in for a fully-fledged shitstorm.” He paused. “Wait, what?”

 

He heard a noise much akin so someone slapping a hand on their forehead. “Fuck. Hanji. Don’t _tell_ him what we’re doing, you dipshit.”

 

“Well if he comes willingly, then it’s all okay, right?”

 

“There’s still breaking and entering.” Eren reminded them.

 

“Your window was unlocked.” Levi informed him flatly.

 

“Trespassing then.” Eren corrected.

 

“Look, are you gonna come willingly or should I chloroform you?”

 

Eren was shocked by the proposition. “And in what mindset is chloroforming someone a good idea?”

 

“It’s an either or question, brat, not a psychoanalysis. Let’s go.”

 

Hanji shuffled around the room, probably grabbing a bag full of clothes. “Well if you come willingly, we’ll pay your rent.” She offered.

 

It was a done deal, Eren decided. He’d gladly get kidnapped if it meant Mikasa didn’t have to work more hours.

 

“I think I’ll go willingly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think in the comments! They're super useful, believe it or not.
> 
> Chapter 4 is headed your way shortly.
> 
> Is there a plot? Maybe. There's motive for murder though. At least, if I were Mikasa.


	4. Silence Is Golden, But Duct Tape Is Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not as kinky as the title makes it out to be. Levi gets his time in the spotlight, mostly trying to not fuck things up. And makes a mental note to buy duct tape. Lots and lots of duct tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People actually seem to like this. I'm genuinely surprised. I have no idea where this is going. Smut maybe? At least some fluff. A heaping serving of fluff. What was I trying to say? Oh yeah! Thank you for the amazing comments and continued support! Anything you want to see in particular?

Levi was determined that this was the worst idea Erwin had ever proposed. In fact, in the entire history of the two of them working together, he had never come up with anything more crude and barbaric. After all, there were supposed to be a classy band of criminals, not some neighborhood punks.

 

And the brat was noisy too. He gabbed at them the whole time Levi drove back to TITAN headquarters. Gun to the head this, handcuffs that. It wasn’t really that bad. They could have actually chloroformed him. Little shit was just content with bitching, he decided.

 

“So what do you guys actually do with all of that money you steal?” Eren asked.

 

Of course Hanji had to open her big mouth and say, “Well usually we try to help people like you. It’s just that, you know, they don’t know who we are and what we’re doing.”

 

Levi made a mental note to bring duct tape the next time Erwin ordered them to kidnap anyone. Or for that matter, any time he had to work with Hanji. What was that old saying? Ah yes. Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver.

 

He swore colorfully when a police car began screaming behind him. Isn’t it funny how the colors red, white, and blue represent freedom until they're flashing behind your car? For once in his life, Levi decided to abide by the law and pull over. He turned to the two dipshits blabbering in the back seat of his car and growled, “Anyone say a word about what’s going on here and I will personally see to it that neither of you will ever reproduce.”

 

Both parties seemed to glue their traps shut as the officer knocked on the driver’s window. Levi waited a moment before rolling down the window. It went against every fiber in his being to not floor it and get the hell outta dodge. “How can I help you officer?” he asked, toneless.

 

The man’s face wasn’t illuminated, but Levi had the strong sense that he knew the man. Several moments later, when the officer hadn’t replied Levi exclaimed, “Oh fuck you, Erwin!”

 

The other man laughed, a great hearty sound that made the brat in the back seat jump.

 

“Levi it’s illegal to drive without your headlights on.” Erwin informed him. Levi had been flustered enough today, and the other man just made it worse.

 

“Look, I’m going to head to HQ, and you’re going to explain what the hell you want us to do with the kid. So you can go back to your shiny motherfucking cruiser and leave us alone until you have something useful to say!”

 

Erwin looked slightly offended by the noise, but not surprised. Eren, on the other hand, looked like he was about to shit his pants. Fucking classic.

 

The rest of the drive was uneventful. Levi parked outside of an old, but still wildly popular, night club. He turned to check on his cargo. Hanji was rummaging around in her purse for the key to the back door, and Eren was looking – no, simply turning his head – back and forth, listening. The neon glow from the night world outside illuminated his face in pastels, and it reminded Levi that there was beauty left in the world.

 

He shook his head and began yelling at Hanji about losing her key. He had a spare, of course, and they dragged the brat inside. As he promised, he went willingly, not causing a scene. Levi forced the kid down onto a couch. Eren seemed utterly confused at his surroundings.

 

“Are we,” he began, “are we at a strip club?” he asked, unsure.

 

“Yup.” Hanji told him. “Erwin owns it. He’s a business tycoon.”

 

“Then, are you going to like, force me to become a stripper or something? Like what do you want with me exactly?”

 

Ah, that was a good question.

 

Erwin swung in the door and quickly locked it behind himself. “I couldn’t help but hear the young man here ask the golden question.” He smiled. It was supposed to look welcoming, but Levi knew better. Erwin was up to something. Something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? I'm kind of getting excited to take this a little further. I've got some good jokes all lined up for Levi and Erwin is definitely becoming a fun character to play with. (I'm picturing him as the king of professionalism and innuendos.)


	5. The Real Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets the talk from Erwin. No, not that talk. The talk about why Eren's brains are better left in his head and not splattered in front of the business end of Levi's gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got my problems with the double upload solved, so as the chapter title states, here's the real chapter 5!
> 
> Also thank you all so much for the continued and overwhelming amount of support! I love you all!

Eren froze. It was times like this it really stung that he’d lost his eyesight.

 

“I’d like to use you as a bargaining chip,” Erwin stated.

 

“My family has no money. And my dad couldn’t care less if you decided to end me right here and now. I’m only here because I want Mikasa and Armin to not have to worry about rent money anymore.” Eren most definitely didn’t want his little broken family to have to worry over anything else. With him gone, he wouldn’t have to take care of him anymore. It was almost a comforting thought.

 

Erwin laughed again. Eren would never be able to get used to that sound. “No, no. I wouldn’t extort money from your family. That would be a disgusting thing to do.” He heard the man kneel down in front of him. He cocked his head, listening for more sound. Erwin sucked in a sharp breath. “Levi.” His voice was tense.

 

“What?” Levi snapped when his boss didn’t continue.

 

“Levi you seem to have forgotten to inform me that this young man is blind.”

 

Eren heard Levi shift a little. “Why is that important? Blind or not we should have just taken him out.”

 

The gruff man’s comment jarred him. Taken him out? He shivered at what that probably meant. He most certainly didn’t want that. This Erwin fellow was looking more and more like a saint and less like the villain. Levi, however, well, he was something else alright.

 

“No. We don’t kill people. We redistribute assets. That’s all.”

 

“Well, there’s kidnapping, trespassing, and potentially breaking and entering.” Eren supplied.

 

Levi groaned. “Are you _still_ on about that?”

 

Erwin must have done something, because the angry man seemed to quiet almost instantly. “Eren, was it?”

 

Eren nodded. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, and it was making it very difficult to hear anything other and his own heartbeat.

 

“Well then, Eren. Originally I wanted simply make sure that you weren’t going to be a threat to our cover.” He paused dramatically, “However, I noticed at young Mr. Kirstein’s party that you seemed to be present. As you’re probably aware, that family has a fair bit of money. You also probably noticed how they seemed to disregard law enforcement, writing off the son’s misbehaving as something that simply happens.” He paused again. “Basically, I want kill two birds with one stone.” Eren flinched at the word kill, “We keep you here to prevent you from turning us in, and we have a wonderful bargaining chip with the Kirstein family.”

 

“Jean hates me.” Eren blurted. Thinking back on it, it most definitely wasn’t his finest moment.

 

“Does he now?” Erwin mused, “Well when I’ve dealt with him in the past his tune is most certainly much different.” The man moved again, rustling the fabric of his police uniform as he did so. “Levi. Hanji.” By the sound of footsteps hurriedly moving into what Eren could only figure was a formation, Erwin commanded his people well. “I want you to take care of this young man. You can keep him upstairs.” He started to move away from Eren and in the direction of the door. “But Levi,” he added, “Since he is a young man, be sure that if he needs help with assorted, how do I put it?”

 

“Bathroom. Food. Getting dressed. Basically just walking and moving in general.” Eren offered.

 

“Yes.” Erwin agreed. “All of those. If he needs help, help him. That means you’re staying in double room upstairs. The one with two singles in it.”

 

Levi began to sound like a dying whale. He groaned and moaned and bitched at Erwin until the two were well out of earshot.

 

“Doing okay?” Hanji asked.

 

Was he? “I’m fine.” He lied. “I’ve had worse.” At least that part was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Smut setup, potential of Eren trying to be a runaway, etc..


	6. Waken In Case Of Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Chapter featuring Armin. He gets the treacherous task of wakening Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a mini chapter as consolation for accidentally double uploading chapter 4 earlier today. Whew. Glad I fixed that. Also this makes what? Three chapters today? Damn I can't even keep track of that anymore. Ah well.
> 
> Anyhow enjoy chapter 6! As per the usual, any and all comments/feedback/critique is welcomed with open arms!

 

The morning after Eren was abducted was atrocious for Armin. Being the first one up, he always went in and checked on his best friend, to be sure Eren was still actually on the bed and not in a heap on the floor.

 

Today Eren was not in his bed. The more disturbing part was the fact that he wasn’t on the floor either. This meant that Armin had to go and waken Mikasa, a task that no one who knew her would ever volunteer for unless there was an emergency. Eren being MIA was an emergency, right?

 

“He’s _what?”_ she roared.

 

Oh shit. Armin thought. She’s pissed.

 

“I’m gonna find the sons of bitches who took my brother and I will personally see to it that they will never be able to reproduce!” she screamed. More and more she began to sound like some sort of dinosaur. “Aren’t you the least bit concerned Armin?” she accused.

 

He held his hands up in half defeat and half defense. “Yes of course I’m worried, but why don’t we ask around first? See if he’s somewhere we know?”

 

Mikasa grumbled her agreement, picked up her cell, and began dialing numbers.

 

After thirty minutes and twenty two calls later, Armin decided be done with it all.

 

“Fuck it. I’m calling the police.” He told her.

 

She stared at him, wide-eyed.

 

“What?” he asked as he waited for an operator to pick up. “What’d I do?”

 

“Did you,” she hesitated, “did you just say fuck?”

 

This was going to be a long day, Armin decided. A very, very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Armin is hard to write since he's got that balance between maniacal genius and crybaby orphan.
> 
> Hopefully chapter 7 will be churned out shortly!


	7. The Best Way To Keep Your Word Is To Not Give It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin clocks out to take a call about a missing persons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow lots of comments and kudos! I wasn't expecting that, especially since the idea for this fic was just to write a few chapters and probably abandon it. Well I'm on board now!
> 
> Anything you want to see happen? Let me know! I may try to fit it in!

 

Erwin answered the call as the last thing he did before clocking out. A young man, Armin Arlert, had dialed the station hoping to get a report on a missing persons filed. Erwin beamed. Lady Fate was smiling down upon him, he decided. “Would this be easier if I came and talked to you?” he asked. Receiving a positive answer, he hung up, clocked out, and headed to the Jeager household.

 

Before he could even knock on the door to the condo, it was almost ripped from its hinges by a young female Asian. About nineteen, he profiled. She looked outraged.

 

“Mikasa!” the voice from the phone called, “Mikasa he’s the police! Let him in! We need their help!” she seemed hesitant, but agreed. Erwin smiled. He most certainly was reminded of a short grumpy someone from TITAN.

 

The voice from the phone had an adorable body. He reminded Erwin of himself when he was younger, but with longer hair. How cute. He took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand. Making sure a report on a missing persons was not filed. Ever.

 

“So,” he began, “why do you think that Eren Jeager was abducted?”

 

Before Armin could even open his mouth Mikasa replied, “The window was open farther than we leave it. Clothes were taken. A bag was taken. There are a few new scratches in the floor. He didn’t take his sunglasses, but his cane is gone.”

 

Erwin sighed. This would be so easy to refute. “My dear,” she glared at his words, “Mikasa, was it?” she nodded, “Well then Mikasa this sounds like he got up and left rather than was abducted. Or, was there any other evidence?”

 

She shook her head sadly. Armin, however, decided it was his turn to speak. “I have some evidence. It’s not a lot but I have it.” Erwin gestured for him to continue. If the kid told him, then that would just make his job of covering it up even easier. “The clothes that were taken are outfits. Meaning, they’re color coordinated. Eren can’t do that. Maybe it’s luck, but I highly doubt that such a coincidence would occur.” This was Erwin’s kind of guy. Pays attention to the details.

 

“I will file a report and see where that gets us. If you have any issues at all, contact me on my personal line instead, it’ll bypass all of the formalities of the station.” He lied. The phone number went straight to his cell. He’d know about anything else they discovered, and he’d cover that up too. But his job right then was to go chew out Hanji for being too obvious in her clothing packing. “Is that all?” he asked.

 

That was all. Mikasa glared at him as he left the building, while Armin simply wished him a safe drive home. What company that Eren boy had. What good, exploitable, adorable company he had indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was the interview? Perhaps a set up for more Erwin? Did y'all even like Erwin's POV?
> 
> As always, thank you for your continued support and I hope to see you next chapter!


	8. Trivial Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Hanji, and a reluctant Levi have a few rounds of Q&A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all know that when you bookmark something that the author can see what you've written?
> 
> Anyways here're the real notes for this chapter:  
> 1.) There's swearing again.  
> 2.) Eren mentions minor abuse, so if that offends or triggers you, please avoid this chapter! It's only about three sentences, but still!  
> 3.) Anything you want to ask the characters? I'm willing to reply on their behalf. (I might even make a Q&A chapter if I get enough questions.)  
> 4.) Enjoy the chapter!

 

Watching Eren try to eat breakfast was extraordinarily amusing. He missed his mouth half of the time, and he made the cutest expressions of defeat when food kept hitting his plate as it fell from his fork.

 

“Are you just going to stifle laughs over there are did you plan on actually helping me like your boss asked?” the brat growled.

 

Fucking adorable. “Do I need to feed you?” Levi said in a mock motherly tone.

 

“No!” Eren snapped. “Just make some toast and put this egg shit on it. I’ll have a better chance of actually ingesting it that way.”

 

The kid was the most endearing when he was angry, Levi decided. He did as Eren rudely suggested and made toast.

 

As he buttered it, Hanji burst in demanding, “Eren! I want you to tell me your life’s story!”

 

The kid nearly fell out of his seat at the noise. But when he composed himself he said, “How about this, for every question you ask, I’ll ask one back?” Sneaky little shit. He was going to extort information from Hanji in a form that she couldn’t say no to.

 

“Perfect!” she exclaimed. Eren jumped again.

 

“Hanji.” Levi commanded, “Don’t be so fucking loud.”

 

She pouted but agreed. “So, Eren, I’ll go first. Were you always blind?”

 

Holy fuck she’d asked such an insensitive question that Levi almost felt bad for the kid. Surprisingly, he took it in stride.

 

“No.” Eren replied. “Lost my sight when I was ten.”

 

“How?” Hanji could barely contain herself.

 

“Sorry. One question per turn. So here’s my question. Why a strip club?”

 

“Hm. That’s a good question.” She said. “Erwin is a peculiar man, but he has classy taste. Plus, where else do rich people go to spend money and have fun? I mean, this is technically a night club, and there’s like some gambling areas too. Off the books, of course.”

 

Eren seemed satisfied with the answer. “You asked how.” He stated. “My dad hit me. I fell down the stairs. I hit my head and it all went black.”

 

Levi stilled. It wasn’t the answer he was expecting, not by a long shot. This kid had suffered some abuse, and yet he still had the nerve to be a sassy little shit. Amazing.

 

“So I guess I ask another question. How did you all meet?” Levi didn’t see how this question was relevant, but he felt like answering it.

 

“Erwin and I went to high school together. Hanji and I shared a dorm in college.”

 

It was a straight answer, but the brat seemed to like it.

 

Hanji spat out another question. “Can I have some of your DNA?”

 

Eren was undoubtedly beyond confused and caught off guard by the question.

 

“She’s a bioengineer.” Levi supplied.

 

“Ah.” Eren said, understanding. “I guess? No needles please. I hate needles.” Less than a minute later Hanji clipped off a lock of the kid’s hair and placed it in a sanitary Ziploc bag.

 

“My turn again, huh?” he mused, “Well then I want to ask what you studied in school Levi, since your boss is a businessman and a police officer, and Hanji is a bioengineer.”

 

“I’m also a writer.” She added.

 

Levi frowned. Eren cocked his head, and he remembered that the kid couldn’t see his expression. “Does this matter?” he asked.

 

The brat grinned. “Yes it does. And you just used up your question.”

 

“Fuck you.” He told Eren. “Well whatever. I don’t see how this is relevant, but I studied literature.”

 

The boy’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow. That’s unexpected. I usually thought people who studied literature were more eloquent and polite.”

 

“Fuck the stereotypes.” He Levi replied.

 

“I have one last question Eren.” He nodded for Hanji to continue, and turned his head slightly so that his ear was towards her. “How do you feel about trivia games?”

 

Eren brightened. “Let’s play.”

 

Goddammit Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Okay? Not okay? Let me know in the comments!


	9. Man-Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the chapter title says, there's some much-needed man-time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of a downer, but I thought it was necessary to show how Eren's brain sort of functions. (Basically it doesn't because he's been smothered.)
> 
> As per the usual, comments/feedback/idea/critique/questions are all very much appreciated!
> 
> Also, if you find any grammatical errors, let me know. I'm slightly dyslexic so sometimes words slip through my radar, especially if they form another word when the letters are rearranged.

 

Jeopardy. Eren loved playing Jeopardy. As a kid, he, Mikasa, Armin, and his mom watched it on TV. Thinking about it, he hadn’t listened to or played Jeopardy since before his mom had passed away.

 

In the end, it had been him versus Levi in a game of trivia, with Hanji reading the questions. “What NFL team was Michael Oher from the Blind Side drafted by?”

 

Eren slammed his hand down on the table first. “What is Baltimore Ravens.” He replied.

 

“Correctomundo my little jellybean!” she exclaimed. Eren had become able to predict when the loud outbursts would occur, and thus no longer jumped. He was proud of himself for that. “And with that, Eren is our winner! Damn Levi. You got trounced!” she started manically laughing.

 

Levi growled and quickly stood. “I’m done with this game. We’re not playing it again.” He slammed his hand on the table and Eren jumped again. His breath caught and a few tears appeared in his eyes, but he wiped them away as fast as possible. Unfortunately it hadn’t been fast enough, since Levi muttered an apology. He yelled at Hanji to “go do something fucking useful” while he sat in her spot across the dining room table from Eren. He sighed. “Tell me something, brat.”

 

“I’m a lot less inclined to actually talk to you when you call me brat, kid, or little shit.” Eren informed the older man.

 

“Fine. Look. Tell me how bad it was.”

 

Eren went deadly silent. The tears came back, and he started to choke on them. “I’m fine.” He weakly lied with clenched teeth.

 

“The fuck you are Eren. You’re a mess.” He scoffed. “Play pretend all you want, but I’ve seen that face in people before, and usually it means they’re either stoned or not okay.”

 

Eren gave a weak smile. “Pavlov.” He offered.

 

Levi sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Pavlov pisses me off too.”

 

“He wanted a son who was really smart, one that everybody loved, one that almost never made mistakes. Needless to say I wasn’t that son.” Eren sniffed. “Honestly, that’s all it was.”

 

Eren stiffened when Levi started laughing. It was a cold, tinny sound that sent shivers down his spine.

 

There was acid in Levi’s voice when he spoke. “That’s all it was, huh? Eren you’re a fucking idiot.” And much like acid, Levi’s words stung.

 

“Wow. Way to sound like my dad.” He tried to be lighthearted, but getting a talk about a bad past from a motherfucking criminal meant he’d sunk low. Really, really low.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it. Stop being a fucking brat and listen to yourself. Your old man was literally trying to mold you into his ideal person. He was basically an all-around dick.”

 

Why did Levi care?

 

“I’ve seen shit too you know. You’re not a special fucking snowflake, but keep in mind you’re a person too. You deserve better than what your old man gave you.”

 

Eren scrunched up his face. It irritated him how good Levi was getting at reading him. “What kind of shit are we talking about here?” he asked.

 

Levi sighed again. “That’s somewhere neither of us wants to go. Let’s just say, criminal activity is more a trait of my personality than a career choice.”

 

Eren shivered at the thought.

 

Hanji burst into the room exclaiming, “I just got the best idea ever!”

 

Levi replayed the sound of a dying whale, and Eren started laughing, wiping away the remaining tears. Based off of the silence, he was certain that the other two exchanged some sort of knowing look, but he couldn’t be sure.

 

“Why don’t we order pizza!”

 

Levi grumbled something about “plain cheese and not from the greasy joint down the road.”

 

Eren grinned, “Hawaiian!” he proclaimed. Hanji agreed and they ordered a half cheese, half Hawaiian pizza from _not_ the greasy joint down the road.

 

“You two have some good man-time while I checked my email?” Hanji asked through a mouthful of food.

 

Eren didn’t have time to reply before Erwin strode though the door. “How’s everyone doing?” he asked warmly.

 

“Want some pizza?” Hanji offered.

 

“I’d take you up on that offer if I hadn’t just finished going out to lunch with one of my associates. There’s a wonderful Turkish restaurant near the shopping mall.”

 

Eren smiled brightly at the memory of the place. His mother, having been Turkish herself, had taken him to the restaurant Erwin was talking about many times.

 

“We played Jeopardy. Eren won by a landslide. Also we had a Q&A session. And Eren and Levi had some man-time.” Hanji bubbled.

 

“Goddammit Hanji! It wasn’t man-time or whatever!”

 

Erwin laughed. “Well Levi, it seems you’re getting to know our new partner quite well. The night club’s closed right now, so why don’t you two go for a walk through the halls?”

 

“I’ll sweep up again.” Levi huffed.

 

Little did Eren know, but he’d be helping too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I've got a mini chapter coming up next, so stay tuned!


	10. Piano Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi clean the night club's floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of picture Eren as being degraded by his father for many years, but is actually super talented at non-academic stuff. For example, he has an amazing pitch for baseball.
> 
> Mini-Chapter! The next one will probably also be a mini-chapter, but right now it's 5:16 am and I need to sleep.
> 
> Also, I don't know if anyone reads these comments or not, but I am getting ready for a con and putting together some cosplays and whatnot, so my updates may not be as frequent. For the duration of the con, I will probably be posting exclusively mini-chapters!

 

It took all of Levi’s patience to help guide Eren down a flight of stairs. But little did he know that once they were down, he wouldn’t ever regret it.

 

“Sit.” He ordered Eren. In the middle of the bar, the only convenient spot was the piano bench. It was mostly out of the way of his cleaning, and the kid could smash some keys if he wanted to.

 

“Is this a piano?” Eren asked, running the hand that wasn’t holding his cane tenderly along the ivory keys. A warm glow flooded his face and he gently set his cane down on the hardwood floor. He tested out a few keys before saying, “The man who plays this piano takes good care of it.”

 

Levi nearly choked. Of course he took good care of the goddamn piano. It was probably worth three thousand dollars or so, but that didn’t matter. What mattered to him was that Erwin had gone out of his way to buy the specific piano that he wanted.

 

Levi’s mouth just about hit his clean floor when the sound of a rich melody rang from the piano. Eren was playing the Sleeping Beauty Waltz, swaying on the piano bench to the rhythm of the song. He had perfect posture, and hit the keys with long-practiced accuracy. He hummed along with the notes. It was then, Levi decided, that he truly admitted to himself that the kid had inherited some handsomeness genes.

 

Green eyes stared blankly off, but they glistened with happiness. Levi never wanted to let that look go.

 

“You know,” Eren said as he continued playing, “when I became blind I thought I was dead.”

 

Levi didn’t reply.

 

“It was a cacophony of strange noises that seemed to outweigh the fact that all I saw was utter darkness. But I’ve learned that there are always noises. If you don’t hear any noise, you’re probably dead. Even in complete silence, you can still hear your own heart beating. Kind of creepy, isn’t it?”

 

Levi knew it was a rhetorical question and let Eren continue, the waltz still playing.

 

“I got used to it, of course. So trust me when I say you have a really nice voice. Every time I hear a voice, and I hear a lot of them, that noise takes the place of a face. I see objects from my memory too. I picture navy blue and white when I hear your voice. It reminds me of wings. You like to move, to run, to hide away in high places. That’s what I hear when you speak. Consider it a talent of mine.”

 

Eren’s words cut deep into Levi’s brain. “You’re right.” He admitted. “I suppose I just like safety, that’s all.”

 

The boy shook his head, his slightly too-long hair getting tousled as he did so. “Safety? No you like freedom.”

 

“Yeah?” Levi sounded defeated, and he knew it.

 

“Yeah.” Eren said as he began to play again. This time it was some Beethoven. The song flowed through the room, and Levi felt as though it was the fastest he’d ever cleaned a room in his life. Erwin would most definitely be pleased as to how spiffy the floor looked. He’d also be very pleased that Eren could bring in some revenue.

 

“Hey, Eren.” Levi called.

 

The music didn’t cease but the kid replied, “Yeah?”

 

“How would you feel about being a piano player for the night club?” Levi asked.

 

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Stay tuned for an Armin mini-chapter!


	11. Detective Arlert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin Alert plays detective in this mysterious mini-chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop is dead. That's why I haven't uploaded anything today. Sorry about that. This mini-chapter will be written on my phone, so be prepared for mistakes!

Armin decided that his childhood of watching Scooby-Doo had not been wasted. He and Mikasa scanned the area outside of Eren's bedroom window. After about twenty minutes, Armin notices footprints. Two, no three, sets of footprints. One of them even had a cane indent next to it.

Much akin to what Officer Smith suggested, it appeared as though Eren had left of his own free will, but that didn't stop the two from continuing to find evidence. Armin narrowed down the possibilities of kidnappers as he searched.

The only reason he could think of was that they had been in a bank the day TITAN had attacked. But that couldn't be the reason, right? He frowned at his hands as they brushed dirt and plant material aside, looking for solid evidence.

Armin paused for a minute. Two people. Just like the two people Eren had been talking to at Jean's party. But he needed to wait. He needed to be sure it was really them.

But how? Ah yes. Just like in Scooby-Doo, he needed to set a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Gonna hopefully get another chapter out tonight once I borrow some other devices to get it done!


	12. I May Have A Horseface, But I'm An Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who this chapter is about? That's right! Jean Kirstein struggles to deal with blackmail and a hostage situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God Jean I just love you to death, but why are you so hard to write? 
> 
> I'm writing this on an ipad with no autocorrect or spell checkers. How fun is that?
> 
> *Insert usual blabber about commenting and feeback*
> 
> I love you all so much! Thank you for the support!
> 
> Quick poll: medieval AU, or dystopian AU?

What does one do when they're faced with blackmail and a hostage situation? In the movies, they call that badass main character cop to help out. Jean didn't know any badass main character cops, he realized, which left him with only one option. He must become the badass main character cop. Now, many may say that's a bullshit idea, but really, it's more asinine than anything else.

Part of him was glad the blind freak was suffering for all of the years he'd called Jean "horseface," but he was really being a major ass. He inwardly hated himself for not making a move on the bastard when he'd had the chance, since the hostage situation would probably go south as a testament to his shitty luck.

Marco, the love of his life, had died two years ago. That was the beginning of his shitty luck. Marco, his lucky clover, had died when some fucking asshole blew up a movie theater. With Marco's family out of town, Jean had been summoned to identify the body. The cadaver wasn't even a whole one. Half of his beloved had been what looked like melted off, and Jean had barely been able to give the coroner a positive ID before he started sobbing. 

His gut twisted at the idea that the same thing could happen to Eren. The being dead part, not the getting half blown up part. 

Now to be that perfect badass main character cop there was no way he was going to tell his family about the note someone had left with an address, amount of money, and photo of Eren lying motionless on a bed. No way. He was going to deal with this himself. All alone. No help whatsoever.

He decided to take that back when his phone started to buzz. An alert for a text message flashed across the screen. He opened it.

From: Blonde Coconut

3:43 PM

_Jean I need a list of people that you invited to your party._

 

How kind of the blonde coconut to ask so politely. Not. He didn't mind though. Armin was fucking adorable. He could demand that Jean bend himself over table for him and Jean wouldn't be able to say no.

To: Blonde Coconut

3:45 PM

_Let me guess, something happened to Eren?_

 

From: Blonde Coconut

3:39 PM

_Jean let us in. Mikasa and I are outside your bedroom doors._

 

A little creepy, but he couldn't say no.

 

"Jean I think Eren was abducted by two people who attended your party yesterday." Armin spat out.

Jean raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? Well I have the randsom note, so I'd wager you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like Jean? Of course you didn't. Nobody likes Jean. Not even Jean. (Just kidding, but how'd I do writng him?)
> 
> I'll be back later with some more Levi!


	13. Mister, Play The Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's first day on the job proves to be somewhat troublesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm borrowing someone else's computer to write this. I'm really glad I average 50 words per minute with my typing, since they really didn't want me using their computer to begin with, but I felt the need to add one more chapter today. Huzzah!
> 
> I think earlier I said that this chapter would be in Levi's POV, but guess what? I lied. It's in Eren's POV. Sorry. Chapter 14 should be in Levi's POV though, so don't worry.
> 
> As per the usual, comments, critique, feedback, questions, etc. are wildly welcomed! It really makes me happy to see a full inbox and lots of helpful notes from you all.
> 
> WARNING:  
> There's some harassment. Not much physical contact, but the verbal parts are somewhat...could be interpreted as being lewd.

For some strange reason, Eren was nervous to be playing in front of strangers. Correction, he was nervous to be playing in front of  _drunk_ strangers. His father had a relationship or two with some bottles of liquor, and it never ended well. Levi seemed to sense Eren's uneasiness, and reassured him that everything would be fine. There was a no-touching policy that had been created when Levi had to snap a few fingers to keep some unlucky bastard from groping his ass. It was a good policy to have, Eren agreed.

The night started out slow, Hanji as a bartender and Levi watching from somewhere, Eren was sure. He played jazz. Lots and lots of jazz. Some young lady, who was far beyond tipsy, asked, "Hey, uh, mister? Can you play us some real, like, uh, blues?" the started giggling and Eren realized that she had been talking to him. He smiled in the general direction from where her voice had come from, and several other young ladies murmured giddily. Was that a good thing? Regardless, he played some blues alright. Red House by Jimi Hendrix filled the bar, and several people commented on it. Eren couldn't help but smile. He was glad that  _someone_ appreciated his talent.

Things took a turn for the worse when a gruff, man strode over and put his face near Eren's. "Hey, honey, you should play some Bruno Mars. It would suit you." he breathed into Eren's ear. He recoiled at the disgusting stench of liquor.

Not wanting to offend a bar patron, especially from a bar owned by a terrifyingly politically-savvy man, he asked, "Any song in particular?"

"When I Was Your Man." the drunk replied. "Play it real slow for me, m'kay boy?"

Eren started to hit key after key, silently cursing himself.

"Hey you!" Levi called over the sound. "Get the fuck away from the pianist!"

The man laughed, "You gonna make me scrawny boy? What is he? Your boyfriend?" the drunk continued cackling.

"I will break every bone in your body. You're breaking a fucking policy, got it? And for your information, that kid is mine so you better fuck off!"

Eren wasn't sure how to react to the situation. He was really uncomfortable about the man standing next to him, but he was also very wary of what Levi meant. What did he mean? Eren didn't belong to anyone. He was eighteen, last he checked. That made him a legal adult, right? He jolted when the man ran his hand over Eren's crotch. If he wasn't an adult, he really needed one now. He tried to reach for his cane, but the positioning of the man made it impossible for him to reach. He heard people grumble and shout as someone parted the crowd.

"I told you to fuck off!" Levi shouted.

Eren covered his ears, but not before the sound of crunching bones. Or teeth. Several bits hit the floor, clacking on the wood. They were definitely teeth. He pulled his legs up to his chest, squeezed his eyes shut, not that that did any good, and clamped his hands over his ears. It was isolating, something that he'd learned helped during a panic attack of his. Was he having a panic attack? He couldn't even tell. Despite the silence of the world around him, he could hear his heartbeat.

_Th-thump._

_Th-thump._

_Th-thump._

It calmed him. He felt someone's hands on his shoulders, and then they moved to his cheeks. The brushed away warm liquid from his face. He'd been crying. Again. Felt numb. Why did this have to happen to him? What godforsaken stars had aligned to grant him eternal misfortune?

He opened his eyes. Of course, there was nothing there. Just darkness. He slowly took one hand off of his left ear and listened.

"Eren? Hey Eren? C'mon you're fine now. He's gone. I dealt with him." It was Levi. Why was Levi here? Why  _did_ he care so damn much about Eren's wellbeing?

"Levi I think he had a panic attack. The pattern suggest that - " Hanji blabbered until Levi cut her off.

"No one cares Hanji. I just need him to listen to me. Eren? Are you there? Hello? C'mon kid this isn't funny. Snap out of it."

Eren swallowed. The back of his throat stung. Probably because he'd been crying. His face felt hot. People had been  _watching_ him. They had been  _judging_ him. Just like his father had.

Flashbacks of his old man trying out new placebos on him flooded his mind, and tears began to roll down his cheeks again. He was hopeless. Completely, utterly, hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Making things intense, huh? Sorry but I promise there's fluff on the way. Wonderful, wonderful fluff.


	14. When It Rains, It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Eren actually have some quality time. Then Levi arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. This will hopefully give a little bit more background to everything that's going on with the robbers and the relationships they have.  
> So I'm gonna pump out this chapter as fast as I can and then go to bed! Yay! Let me know what you think!  
> Also, I lied again. Hanji's POV. Not Levi's. He's just getting so neglected, isn't he?
> 
> How do you think this story should end? What's the best end result?

Hanji instructed Levi to carry Eren up to the bedroom. With the height difference, it was most certainly a feat easier said than done. Once Eren was settled, she shooed Levi away.

"You need to cool down Levi. You're of no use if you're still pissed. Go see what Erwin needs help with and come back in twenty minutes." She demanded. Levi did as he was told, although with some bear noises.

"I didn't know you had a calm side." Eren laughed weakly.

"I'm a mad scientist. No work would ever get done if I was just mad." she replied. "Eren, tell me what happened." Her tone was one that she knew no one would argue with, not even stubborn old Levi.

"The drunk guy reminded me of my dad. Nothing more."

She nodded, understanding. Eren didn't want her to pry more, so she wouldn't. "Let me tell you a story." she began. "It starts about ten years ago, when Levi was just sixteen. Did you know that Levi used to live in New York? Fancy place, if you have money." Hanji sighed. Eren waited patiently for her to continue. "Levi was born in the Bronx to a single mother. She wasn't a great person, but she wasn't terrible either. When Levi turned twelve, he remembered going to school without a winter jacket. His mom had sold it for cash. Wanna know what she bought?" she didn't wait for Eren to reply, "Of course you do. She bought drugs. Yeah. That's right. She was a drug addict. She died later that year, and so Levi was shouldered off onto his uncle. His uncle wasn't a great guy either, but he taught Levi some stuff that's probably saved his life on multiple occasions. Now here's where the really story begins: Levi, a sixteen year old thief in the middle of New York, meets Erwin Smith, an eighteen year old political prodigy. They only became friends because Erwin takes a liking to some strange people. Especially people like Levi. They're exotic to the rich, you know? So that's how they met. Pretty depressing right? Now Erwin paid for Levi to go to college, and that's where he and I met. I shared a dorm with Levi and so he had to get used to me, and I only met Erwin as "the boyfriend," which was only true for about the first half of us earning our degrees."

"The boss and Levi dated?" Eren asked in disbelief.

Hanji laughed. "Yep. Kind of weird to think about now, right? They still live together though. Levi basically tends to the house when Erwin isn't there. It's a mutual, platonic, partnership. But it's the reason that Levi sees something in you. You keep putting yourself down, and that's not necessarily a bad thing in and of itself, but you do it too much. My family practically disowned me because I didn't become a psychologist like the rest of 'em. But look! I'm okay! I'm happy because I'm doing something I love! What exactly is it that you love, Eren?"

He seemed to really take her words to hear. "I love my sister and my best friend. I love piano. I love the sound of toast when it pops up out of the toaster. I loveLevi's voice." he trailed off.

Hanji grinned. She'd gotten through to him.

"Why are you guys being so nice to me if I'm supposedly your hostage?" he asked her.

She cocked her head. "You're a bargaining chip, not a hostage." she told him, "But regardless, a person is a person, no matter who they are, and they must be treated accordingly."

"You sound like a psychologist." Eren chided.

Hanji sighed. "It rubs off on you, ya know? It's just so unavoidable. Now if only I could get this "cheerful" to rub off on Levi. Then I'd be doing much better."

"If you ever try to rub something on me again I will sterilize you." Levi warned. He looked from Hanji to Eren and back again. "Something happened while I was gone." he stated.

"Hanji told me a bedtime story." Eren brightened when Levi had entered the room. Hanji took note of his reaction. For science, of course.

"Fuck." Levi swore, "That's never a good thing. Hanji," he turned to her, "you didn't tell him about my past did you?" when she started laughing he made angry bear noises.

Eren laughed. It was a gorgeous sound, one that Hanji wouldn't quickly forget. The two stopped making sound and listened.

"What was that?" Levi asked blankly.

"What was what?" Eren retorted through his laughter.

"That was a real laugh." Levi was in disbelief. "Hanji what did you do? He's genuinely laughing."

She grinned. "I didn't do anything. It's all you, my friend."

"All I did was walk through the door? Are you saying he magically got happy because I arrived?"

"Exactly." Hanji agreed.

"Bullshit." Levi told her. "Total fucking bullshit."

But Eren's laughter said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool. Fourteen chapters completed! What do y'all think? Let me know how I've done so far in the comments!


	15. Bounce Back Like A Rubber Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi won't eat cold pizza, so he makes food. Then Erwin is a dick. After that, Levi takes Eren upstairs to the "grown ups" can talk. Fuck you Erwin. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter (I should have uploaded it right after the other one because it basically negates the whole Eruri thing.) does have some ships in it, but they're all negated. Basically, they're mentioned by other characters to Levi, and he's like "fuck you I don't care." So yeah. Then there's some heart-to-heart with Eren, and lights out.
> 
> I just got my computer back! I don't have to rewrite this chapter like I did with the others!
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think! I love you all so much!

 

Levi wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed with the evening. He refused to touch the leftover pizza, so he decided to make himself a sandwich, crust off. Eren and Hanji, however, were more than happy to devour room-temperature, limp pizza. He cringed as they finished it off. At least he didn’t have to make room in the fridge for it. Hanji’s bio-samples or whatever were irritating and took up a lot of space. Too much space. He sort of wondered exactly what she used them for, but he wasn’t curious enough to ask.

 

Usually Sundays were quiet. Today was not quiet. At eleven at night the only sound he wanted to hear was the piano and laughing bar guests. Not Erwin grilling the man Levi had punched and a bunch of people giving eye witness reports of what happened.

 

“So you and the boss – “ Eren started to ask.

 

Knowing his death glare would be lost on the brat, he interrupted, “No. It was never actually like that. I just clean stuff. Mostly his disgusting floors. I swear to God the cleaning lady is only there to look pretty.”

 

Eren’s expression seemed curious for more details, but Levi’s tone made him think twice.

 

“Rent is fucking expensive.” He added. “Rich people don’t need four bedrooms since they’re lonely assholes.” The kid seemed more content with this answer.

 

“Erwin is never home anyways. Don’t know what that bastard does, but it’s like there’s five of him!” Hanji added.

 

Levi groaned. “One of him is enough Hanji. Don’t give him ideas.”

 

Erwin laughed from behind the outside door and Eren flinched. The door swung open, revealing Erwin and his gloating face. Goddammit he was such an asshole sometimes.

 

“Well I do have some plans for you, Eren. It seems your friend Jean got the little note I left him. And your roommate seems to want to meet up tomorrow to discuss some of his findings.” Erwin beamed. Fucking glorious. He had a plan. Hopefully it didn’t involve abducting anyone else.

 

“If you’re going to torture me or something can you wait until I’m done eating?” the brat retorted. Eren 1, Erwin 0. Levi’s chest swelled with pride. Someone was _finally_ putting that overly-groomed bastard in his place.

 

“No, no my dear. You’re going to sleep. I’ll talk to you and Levi in the morning. For now, I need to speak with Hanji and my associate, so if you don’t mind heading upstairs, that’d be great.” Erwin smiled warmly again.

 

“Well I can get to the base of the stairs.” Eren replied. “Maybe scale one or two of them on my own. Is that okay Mr. Boss Man?” Hallelujah. Motherfucking hallelujah. Eren Jeager was beginning to look less like their prisoner and more and more like an angel.

 

* * *

 

With much convincing, Levi finally took Eren upstairs to the bedroom. He realized then that he’d be sleeping there too. Erwin had thought ahead. There were toothbrushes, soap, towels, clean sheets. Levi just about turned into an angry bull when he put two and two together that in order for him to have any spare clothes here, someone had to go get them from his wing of Erwin’s mansion. His wing. His clothes. His.

 

He refolded them, since they weren’t quite square. A little note fell out.

 

_Levi –_

_Sorry I had to go into your room. Erwin made me do it. Please don’t be mad. I didn’t move anything except to open your dresser drawer._

_Love,_

_Petra_

 

So it had been Petra who intruded upon his sacred space. Well, that’s okay then. She’s really good about not moving shit that doesn’t need to be moved. But on the other hand, she’s too fucking cheerful. At least that didn’t affect his room.

 

She’d picked out decent clothes. Mostly just jeans and t-shirts, but that was better than whatever else he had. A sweater or two lay haphazardly across his bed. He smoothed them out and then folded them. He wasn’t sure when his need for cleanliness and order started, but it irritated him that he couldn’t do anything without having to think about it. He wanted so badly to not notice those little things, and to take in everything that the world had to offer. Defeated, he decided that it wasn’t worth thinking about.

 

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked from his bed. He sat there, head cocked so his ear was towards Levi. He reminded Levi of a puppy, confused, yet still worried about its owner. Not that he wanted to _own_ Eren. There was just a likeness there that couldn’t be denied.

 

“Nothing.” He lied.

 

“Bullshit.” Eren scoffed. This kid was perceptive. And this wasn’t the first time he’d shown his more thoughtful side either. He had a strange way of reading people that just happened to be wildly accurate.

 

“I changed a long time ago. I was just thinking about why.” He wasn’t sure why he admitted it.

 

“Why did you change?” the brat hummed.

 

“Fuck if I know. That’s why I was thinking about it.”

 

Eren thought for a moment. “You seem to want to function but not assimilate.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Eren knit his eyebrows together. “You want to be able to function in society, but also not assimilate to their standards.”

 

Levi wasn’t sure how to reply, so he didn’t.

 

“I think that’s a very honorable way to live.” Eren’s voice was quiet.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Levi finished his work and turned out the lights.

 

“Night kid.” He whispered.

 

“It’s Eren.” The little shit replied. Oh fuck you, Eren. Fuck you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Chapter over. It was a little bit longer this time. How was it? How do you think I should end the fic?
> 
> Let me know in the comments below!


	16. The Plot Thickens, Cue Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean, Armin, and Mikasa go over their plans to catch the culprits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is lighthearted implied Mikasa/Jean, but only in the sense that there's a deal and she might spend some alone time with him (no sex) if he manages to not fuck this up. Just a warning. It plays no significance until later when he may rub it in her face that he didn't fuck things up or when he whines about how he fucked things up and she pretty much spits in his face.
> 
> Tags are updated, I'm working on some actual plot. No, seriously. Real plot. Not fluff and filler. Plot.
> 
> As usual, I appreciate comments/feedback in some form. I do actually look at bookmarks, believe it or not. Y'all are great. I love you so much.
> 
> Any ideas for the ending? I'm nowhere close, obviously, but wanna try and start incorporating minor details that mean a lot in the last chapter. (Like in my other fic - The Jumper - I had Levi refer to Eren as Bright Eyes, which turned out to be kinda significant and whatnot.)

 

Jean, Armin, and Mikasa sat in Jean’s bedroom. It was awkward. Mostly because the last time anyone outside of his family entered his room it was to do the do. Yeah. Awkward didn’t even begin to describe it.

 

He often held over the top parties to compensate for the fact that he had no real friends. He was a player too. He had no preference as to whom he messed around with, so long as they didn’t give him anything…distasteful. But to have two beings in his room, not for sex but for actual human interaction, was an absurd thought. Although, should one or the other come to him with a real need for more a more intimate time, he wouldn’t be one to refuse.

 

“Jean! Head out of the gutter and here on the case!” Armin snapped. He could be a real firecracker when he wanted to be. “If you fuck this up Mikasa would murder you and no one would ever find your body, so you’d best listen to what I have to say!” Such an adorable little firecracker.

 

Armin narrowed his eyes, but Mikasa interjected, “Jean. What will it take to get you to actually do work and not daydream?”

 

Jean shrugged. “Have a fun time with your hot ass.” He joked.

 

He just about choked when Mikasa replied, “Get Eren home you insufferable prick and I might just let you enjoy some time with me.” She paused. “Might.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Jean spluttered.

 

“I never said I’d fuck you. I said enjoy some time. Big difference. Now back to Eren or I’ll stab your eyes out with Armin’s pen.”

 

Armin beamed. “Well the plan is to have Jean deliver the money tonight at ten at the address specified on the ransom note. I have a night vision camera that I’ll use to try and snap a picture of the culprit with from inside Jean’s car. Mikasa, you’ll go with Jean, since it only specified no police and not for him to go alone.” He scratched their roles onto his yellow notepad. “Any questions?”

 

No one had any questions. Armin looked very pleased with himself. Jean, however, felt sick. Don’t fuck this up, he told himself. But who was he kidding. He really should have been wishing that he wouldn’t fuck it up badly. Everyone knew that if Jean was involved, something would go wrong. Every fucking time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? Still decent with Jean? He's such an ass.
> 
> Ah well, let me know in the comments what you liked/didn't like about him!
> 
> Thanks for the continued support! I really does mean a lot to me!


	17. Prepare For Trouble, And Make It Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up and turns on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So AO3 stopped working on my computer for some reason, so now it's working so I'm posting before it quits again.
> 
> Heading to con bright and early tomorrow afternoon, so I might not be posting for a few days...sorry!
> 
> Comments/feedback are super helpful for me, so please continue your awesome comments!

Eren stirred in his bed. He reached out, stretching across the cotton sheets. They were smooth beneath his fingertips. He could feel each fiber of the cloth, altogether working as a team to create his bedding. The comforter was handmade. The uneven stitches suggested a beginner. He smiled. He could imagine a young woman pushing a needle through the fabric, perhaps pricking herself a few times, and then being very excited when the piece was finished.

 

He sat up, shaking sleep from his head. Eren wondered what time it was. The warmth of the sunlight made him think it was mid-morning, but without his clock, he wouldn’t know. He reached out for his cane, finding it where he’d left it the night before. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, trying his best to not make any noise. He didn’t hear anything other than slow breathing, which made him realize that Levi must still be asleep.

 

Eren managed to make it down the stairs unharmed. It wasn’t as though he _couldn’t_ function on his own; it was more like he had grown so used to having help that it was hard for him to adjust to being independent. Slowly but surely Eren began his day. He stumbled across a remote for a television. He pressed every button until he heard the buzzing that screens made when they were warming up. He quickly figured out which button adjusted the sound, and he turned it down so as to not waken Levi.

 

“We’re expecting highs in the low seventies with scattered showers here in the Pacific Northwest. As summer comes to an official close, temperatures will drop quickly.” The weather lady informed him.

 

“Thanks, Jan.” the newscaster said. He shuffled some papers on his desk and continued. “A shooting occurred out in the fringes of Puyallup last night. Two were injured and one dead. If you recognize this man, call the police immediately.”

 

Eren frowned. He wondered what the man looked like.

 

“He is suspected of being a member TITAN, and officials are currently on high alert as the search continues. He is also suspected of kidnapping a young man, age eighteen, named Eren Jeager. He is using the boy as a hostage, asking for over a million dollars in ransom money. If you see either of these people, do not hesitate and call the police immediately.”

 

Oh shit, Eren thought. So much for peaceful morning news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did in the comments below!


	18. Death By Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean get interrogated. He fucked up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to churn out one more chapter as I'm about to head on a long drive to the convention. I'll be gone six days, but I think I can pump out a couple of chapters while on the road.
> 
> All I can really say about this chapter is that it almost physically hurt me to write it, but someone had to do it. Jean, you're in deep shit now.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Hopefully you are all still enjoying The Boy With The Red And White Cane (TBWTRAWC (Jesus that's a long abbreviation))

Jean silently wondered what exactly he’d done to deserve all of the shit he had to put up with. He cursed at no one thing in particular and watched as Officer Smith scratched words onto some form. He, Mikasa, and Armin would each be interrogated. Now, usually Jean had nothing to fear when it came to interrogations. With all of the parties, this wasn’t his first rodeo. More like his sixth. Or seventh, he’d lost count.

 

But today was especially nerve-wracking because there were dead people involved. Two police officers by the names of Djel Sanes and Ian Dietrich were down in autopsy, or like “over at” since he really hoped for cliché’s sake that the autopsy room wasn’t “down.” That would be kind of morbid, actually.

 

“So, Mr. Keirstein, tell me about last night’s events.” Officer Smith prompted.

 

Oh please, Jean thought. He had been there, so what more did he need to know? “Drove up in the car, got out, somebody shouted something like “there they are,” and then blam! Fireworks!” He explained sarcastically. He leaned back in his uncomfortable chair and crossed his arms.

 

Officer Smith didn’t look pleased with his answer. “Why were you there in the first place? And for the love of God Jean don’t lie to me. We’ve done this enough times to know that it’s not worth it.”

 

Jean sighed. “Ransom. The missing kid thing. He’s my friend. Note got sent to me, yadda yadda.” He tried to be as cryptic as possible. The last thing he needed right now was for an irritated Officer Smith to find a reason to detain him. After all, he’d seen that Jean hadn’t been the shooter, right?

 

The man sitting across from him was silent, and continued taking notes. He looked up again, solemn, “Jean. Why did you have that gun?”

Jean’s heart stopped. What? Was his old pal Officer Smith _accusing_ him of homicide? “You were there!” he shouted, “I took the gun out of that asshole’s hand before they could shoot anyone else!”

 

Officer Smith had no reaction. Jean started to panic. Was he really in trouble this time? Was he being used as a fall guy by the shooter? 

 

“Mr. Keirstein, I must regretfully inform you that we need you to stay here for a little while longer, alright?” Officer Smith stood up to leave.

 

Desperate, Jean cried, “You know I’m innocent! You were there!”

 

His words didn’t phase the officer. Instead, they met his back as he strode silently out of the interrogation room.

 

Jean was doomed. He’d fucked up again, but this time could be his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? How do you think about the development of the story so far? Do you think Jean did it? Or is he innocent this time?


	19. All My Shattered Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hear's a report from Eren about the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still at the convention, but I want to throw this at you guys.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Keep sending in awesome comments! It makes my day!  
> Here's a comment prompt that will actually really help me figure out what to do with the story:  
> What do you think Levi will do now?  
> Let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Thanks! I love you all!

Levi both was and wasn’t a morning person. He loved the quiet, the warm first light, and the fact that he could get work done without anyone bothering him. However, he hated actually getting out of bed. He usually only got to experience the aspects of morning he loved so much when he was working.

 

Without an alarm clock, and expecting that his circadian rhythm would waken him before a teenagers, he slept peacefully. Until the toilet flushed. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to block out consciousness. Eren’s footsteps were quiet, surprisingly, but his cane that scanned the floor in front of him was far noisier. Once Eren had vacated the room, Levi cracked open an eye and quietly swore in such a fashion that would put Gordon Ramsay to shame. Seven o’ five. AM. In the morning. In the fall. The sun was just barely above the horizon and yet a teenager was up.

 

Levi lay in bed, thinking about how he would plan his day. He’d have to help Eren about the building to make sure he didn’t trip down some stairs or something. He’d probably be best just getting up, going downstairs, and seeing what the brat was up to.

 

_Eren_

_Downstairs_

_Down_

_Stairs_

 

Levi resumed swearing, this time more loudly, and ran down the stairs after Eren. The kid was staring at the television, mouth agape. He turned to Levi and said, “Samuel L. Jackson would be proud of your swearing.” He was such a fucking smartass Levi almost couldn’t stand it. Almost. Eren interrupted his thoughts when he continued, “I’m a missing persons.”

 

Levi’s heart stopped. “What?” He asked, dumbly.

 

“Well there were some pictures that I can’t see, but the newscaster keeps talking about how there was a shooting. Two police officers dead, one officer injured, and two civilians injured. They think the shooter was the person who kidnapped me. And I don’t know why they think that or how they even know about the situation, but he said to call the police if either the shooter or I am seen.” Eren elaborated.

 

Levi nodded slowly. He paused for a moment before whipping his phone from his pocked. He dialed Erwin, who picked up on the second ring, as usual.

 

 _“Hello?”_ He sounded normal. Not concerned at all. Not that Erwin ever sounded concerned. No, he never sounded the least bit worried about anything.

 

“Check the news.” Levi ordered.

 

 _“The shooting?”_ Erwin asked, _“Yes, I was there. Someone you should know arrived. He made things a lot worse.”_

 

“What the fuck were you even doing Erwin?” He chastised. Then it dawned on him – ransom money. “Fine. Nevermind. You know what? I figured it out for myself. Who arrived? I mean, who in this holy hell called reality do I know that would sabotage this organization? Everyone else I’ve come into contact with is dead!”

 

The line was silent before Erwin finally got the nerve back up to talk. _“Kenny Ackerman was there. He shot two officers. One I’m glad to see go. The other didn’t deserve it. After the fireworks were over, he let the Keirstein son take the gun. Now his prints are the only one on the weapon and there are no security cameras around to back up the notion that he took the gun, not used it. In fact, I just got done interrogating Jean.”_

 

Levi dropped his phone. Eren jumped and squeaked a little bit. Under normal circumstances, Levi would have found that so fucking adorable. Under these conditions, however, he almost felt like stabbing himself with the shards of glass from his broken phone screen. He stood there in silence, staring at the shattered phone on the floor.

 

Eren moved over to him quickly, considering the fact that he was blind. Much to Levi’s surprise, Eren threw his cane to the floor and wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

 

“The fuck are you doing kid?” Levi asked, but he had no energy, and his biting remark game out more like a gumming remark. Lame and harmless.

 

“It’s called a hug.” Eren murmured. “It’s what people do when they’re happy and when they’re sad. You’re sad. Distressed, actually. It makes me feel better, so I thought it might work for you. It’s the least I could do, especially after all you’ve done for me, which is something we should talk about when you’re not breaking expensive electronics.”

 

Levi didn’t know what to say, so he simply stayed quiet and nestled his face into Eren’s shoulder. He felt awkward doing so, after not having that kind of contact for so long. Once his siblings had passed due to unfortunate circumstances, he distanced himself from everyone, including himself. He felt like crying right then. He really did.

 

“Levi?” Eren whispered. There was a wet stain on the kid’s shirt, but he had the decency to not say anything more and simply wrap his arms tighter around the shorter person. Levi felt his heart rise a little bit as it tried to crawl out from the black void he’d developed. Is this what love felt like?

 

It had been so long, he no longer knew for sure, but deep down he knew it was. This was love, even if he’d never admit it was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? Yay? Nay? Why? Let me know in the comments below! Thanks! Comments are super helpful!
> 
> Stay tuned for more updates!


	20. Visions Of BDSM Dancing In Their Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: So some kinky references in this, but purely for comedic effect. I don't plan on actually having the two of them practicing BDSM at any point in time. I don't dislike the idea, but not my kind of writing style.
> 
> On another note, I have no idea how long this fic will run, but I'm expecting at least 30 chapters, since things keep getting more and more complicated. I really appreciate the continued support and I hope to start another fic sometime soon, hopefully get it up and running sometime soon.
> 
> As always, comments/feedback are much appreciated and super helpful, so please let me know what you think! As an author, it's important for me to learn what gels and what doesn't, so that in the future my work will continue to improve. Thanks!

Eren was unsure of how to handle Levi. How does one comfort someone they’ve only known for two days? While pondering this thought, Eren decided that there was an undeniable bond beginning to form between them. Stockholm syndrome, he thought it was called, although he could be wrong. He was assimilating with his captors. They were beginning to look more and more appealing. Except for the theft part.

 

Levi shook some in Eren’s arms. He pressed his face awkwardly into Eren’s shoulder, but he didn’t mind. Eren was surprised by the man’s sudden openness.

 

“Would it make you feel better to talk about it?” He suggested to Levi.

 

“Yes, but I’ll never burden you with something like my past.” Came the muffled reply. Levi pulled away, starting to laugh. It was a harsh sound, and Eren hated it. He wanted back the sweet sound of Levi’s voice, his content, calm voice. He must have seen Eren wince, since the noise stopped abruptly.

 

“So I spill my guts to you, and you don’t even take that into consideration? I mean, at this point in our terrible relationship, I’m fully ready to accept my fate that I’ll be living here in this building forever.” Eren was miffed.

 

Levi had composed himself in an impressive amount of time and responded, “You’ll be moved to France or Spain.” He cleared his throat. “But Eren, I understand that you gave me you life’s story, but that was your choice, not mine. I don’t want to burden you.”

 

Eren wanted to throw something at Levi. He’d tried to be helpful, cooperative despite the circumstances, and some semblance of social. But Levi simply brushed him aside like he was nothing more than a mosquito, leeching off of TITAN’s resources and manpower.

 

“So I’m a burden then?” Eren asked, sneering. “I’m trying to be kind, and so you push me away? Where’s the logic in that?”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Eren, don’t be so dramatic!” Levi shouted. “I don’t think you’re a burden; I think that you’ve simply created some details in our plan that we simply didn’t count on!”

 

Ah yes. That would definitely make anyone in Eren’s position feel better. He rolled his eyes, so desperately wanting to see Levi’s face, his reaction, his body language. A lone tear rolled down his face.

 

“Sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

 

He felt Levi grab him by his biceps, too short to reach his shoulders, he suspected. “Eren Jeager,” Levi sounded somber, “sometimes I don’t understand you. But if you were indeed a burden, I would have killed you or sold your body parts to the black market. You can make a shitton of money that way.”

 

It was far more comforting than his earlier statement, despite its brutality.

 

Levi sighed. “Why do you care so much?”

 

Eren crinkled his nose in thought. “Well, I could say the same about you. You’ve done nothing but help me since I got here. Aren’t you supposed to beat me and keep me in a dungeon?”

 

“We don’t shoot porn here, but I can arrange that if you so desire.” He huffed. “But what I mean is what’s so interesting about my past?”

 

Eren just about choked. “No! I don’t want to be kept in a dungeon and beaten! That wasn’t the image I was picturing! Why’d you have to go and make it graphic?”

 

“Well a ten year old boy shouldn’t have known what BDSM looks like.” Levi had a purr of amusement in his voice.

 

“Fuck you!” Eren shouted as Erwin walked in, “I have a vivid imagination and an understanding of how the human anatomy works, so BDSM shouldn’t be difficult to picture.”

 

Erwin coughed. Eren felt his heart hammering in his throat.

 

“If you two have a moment, I’d like to talk to you both.” Erwin said uncertainly.

 

“It’s not what it looks like.” Eren quickly said.

 

Levi snorted. “Of course it’s what it looked like.”

 

Fuck you, Levi. Fuck you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a character whom you want to see in this fic? Give me suggestions in the comments below!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter! Chapter...21? Already? Will be on its way soon.


	21. Ticket For The Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi make some decisions, and Eren is forced to live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tired right now, but here's the next chapter! I'm on my fourth day of the con, and then it'll be over. On the bright side, I now have a functioning SNK sword. I've been informed that in 5 years, the technology for working 3DMG will be available as well. Pretty exciting! Hanji cosplay, here I come! (slowly. Cosplay is expensive, yo!)
> 
> Kind of a "pushy" chapter in the sense that I'm trying to "push" along the plot. It's not meant to be great, but supplement a few things and set up for some better chapters.
> 
> As always, feedback in any form is much appreciated and useful! I love you all and hope you're having a good day/afternoon/evening/night!

Levi paced back and forth across the chipped linoleum floor. Erwin watched him, waiting for his reply. What were they going to do with Eren? He couldn’t be found, especially not near such an esteemed person. But the kid wouldn’t pass a lie detector test if they dumped him on someone else. That idea didn’t sit well with Levi, and so he simply said, “I though you wanted to ship him away.”

 

Erwin frowned. His caterpillar eyebrows were very distracting, but somehow Levi got his attention back on the man. They had grown close over the years of a false relationship and learned to accept many things about one another, but he could never get over the eyebrows. Never.

 

“Where do you propose is a good place to send him?” Erwin asked.

 

Levi didn’t even take the time to think before he snapped, “France.”

 

Erwin sighed. He knew what his companion was thinking. Having lived in France for several years as an adult, as well as having a French mother, Levi would be able to escort Eren around the country until the search for him had died off. About a year, Levi guessed.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Erwin stated as he pulled out his phone and began violently tapping at it.

 

Eren was being a little shit again and complained, “I don’t wanna go!”

 

“What the fuck. Are you five?” Levi mocked.

 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not leaving my family here!” he shouted.

 

Levi growled. Now wasn’t the time to be arguing. “We won’t be there long.” He tried to reason.

 

Much like a child would, Eren seemed to think of that as a good answer. “Just because you guys aren’t treating me like a child like my sister does, doesn’t mean I don’t still love her and want to be here for her.” He was very serious.

 

Levi folded his arms. “I never said that you didn’t.”

 

“I was just informing you.” Eren mumbled.

 

“You’re leaving in seven hours. Do you think that’ll be enough time to pack?” Erwin chimed in.

 

Eren looked utterly horrified, but Levi replied, “Yeah. Not like either of us have anything worth taking with us.”

 

He almost said “Except each other,” but it didn’t feel right to say in front of Erwin. He wanted to keep Eren for himself, and pretty soon, he’d get his wish.

 

Maybe even someday his wish would become happily ever after, but he wagered that happily ever after was something that only existed in movies.

 

* * *

 

 

The plane ride consisted of Eren watching, or rather listening to, some old Disney movies, while Levi watched out the window of the 747. Eren made him describe every cool landform, but within five hours of their eleven hour flight they were already over the ocean.

 

“Is it a beautiful place?” Eren asked without context.

 

Levi glanced over at him to see if he’d been asleep. The kid had sleep-talked the previous night, so he figured Eren might just be a habitual sleep-talker.

 

Eren reached out for Levi, and he grabbed the brat’s hand. Eren’s smile was warm.  “I’m glad I didn’t waken you with my question.”

 

Levi watched him for a moment before saying, “I don’t understand what you’re asking me.”

 

Eren blushed like a fucking schoolgirl, and hot damn if it wasn’t cute. Levi tried his best to ignore it as Eren said, “Sorry. I mean where you lived in France. Is it beautiful?”

 

Levi didn’t know where it came from, or why he even spoke, but he whispered. “Yes, but not as beautiful as you.”

 

Was he going mad? Was his brain malfunctioning?

 

No.

 

This was right. This was how you start a relationship. This is how you express love.

 

Farlan and Isabel would be so proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen now? Let me know in the comments below!
> 
> (Hint: Jean makes a comeback.)


	22. Room For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi end up in France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tired after the con but I wanted to post this.
> 
> Please comment! Comments are super helpful for me as a writer! Thanks! I love you all!

Eren was certain Levi was being sarcastic. If he wasn’t, now most certainly wasn’t the time for shitty pick-up lines. Actually there was never a time for shitty pick-up lines. His head was hurting from trying to figure out how he would escape Levi and head back home. He could hit Levi with his cane. That would serve two purposes. One, he would be able to hurt him so he could run away. Two, it would be punishment for using a shitty pick-up line.

 

“Fuck this really isn’t the time for this.” Levi mumbled to himself.

 

Eren nodded enthusiastically. “But you were joking, right?” He asked the older man. When he received no response he repeated, “Right?”

 

Levi sighed. “Right.”

 

Eren wasn’t convinced by the answer, but he decided to forget it and go back to plotting. He wasn’t going to get distracted by some cheesy pick-up bullshit, and he most certainly wasn’t going to react like some anime schoolgirl. That’s not how real life works.

 

The long flight gave him plenty of time to run scenarios in his head, which was something he was grateful for. He mostly tried to push the idea of Levi making faces at him out of his head. He pictured Levi as a tired person who always had bags under their eyes. He thought of dark hair and manicured nails. He tried to imagine auburn eyes and honey skin. He was probably wrong, though.

 

He heard Levi yawn. The man had been sleeping through most of the trip, and they’d be landing soon. Eren was less than thrilled. At midnight, getting onto a plane was no big deal since there were no people. Fast forward to eight at night, and the trip to a taxi was insane. It was truly a blind person’s nightmare. Pushing, shoving, noisy, rambunctious, annoying crowds were Satan’s way of rubbing in the fact that he had no longer had his sight. He wanted to flip that Devil bastard off.

 

“The fuck are you doing?” Levi prodded.

 

Eren scrunched up his nose. “What are you talking about?”

 

Levi sighed for the millionth time since they’d met. “Right. So that’s why you’re flipping off the old lady over there.”

 

Eren felt his face flush. He quickly shoved his hands between his legs and squeezed his eyes shut. Almost unintelligibly he mumbled, “I was flipping off Satan.”

 

Levi must have understood him, or at least his line of thought, because he said, “You ended up in this situation because you couldn’t keep your damn mouth shut.”

 

It hurt to hear Levi say that, but Eren wasn’t particular about how Levi treated him. Levi had his own way of showing love, Eren learned, and figuring out what was true compassion and what was just sarcasm was a skill that must be acquired.

 

The speakers buzzed, making Eren scratched at his ear lobes. It was a terribly obnoxious noise and he wished it would go away. Then the pilot stated, “Please fasten your seatbelts, we’re about to land.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren learned many things from his first trip to an airport since he was ten and had become blind. The first was that he hated plane rides in general. Not to mention the horrors that awaited him in airport itself. Second, airplane food wasn’t filling. He was starving very quickly. Lastly, he gleamed a few facts about Levi.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi demanded for a vehicle escort so that they would get out of the airport faster. He spoke mad fast French that Eren didn’t understand any of. They got their bags, ended up in a taxi, and drove to a hotel. Or, that’s what Levi said was going on.

 

They got their room, and it smelled wonderful. The attendant said something in French and Levi replied in kind. He was irritated by the sound of it.

 

After she’d left Eren asked, “What’s the big problem?”

 

Levi growled. “This is the last room available right now.”

 

Eren was confused, “Well then it’s good we nabbed it when we did, right?”

 

“No!” Levi said louder than necessary. “I don’t need to be sleeping with you in the Lover’s Suite!”

 

Lover’s Suite? Eren moved over the bed. Levi was right. This place was meant for having sex. The bed was even heart shaped. Awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know in the comments below!


	23. Prison Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finally gets some much-needed attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The convention is over and I ended up with a doujin, a plushie, playing cards, a ticket to another con, like four posters, trading cards, and of course, three swords that include two fully-functioning swords as seen in Attack on Titan. That's like, $400 worth of stuff...Damn.
> 
> Well, here's the latest chapter! I plan on updating more frequently until school starts in two weeks.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated as they are super helpful, not to mention put a smile on my face.

Armin, used to being ignored, waited patiently for Jean to get his act together. Jean was pacing around the small cell, rambling and clawing at his two-toned hair. Armin sat in the cell across from him, quietly sitting on the cold floor until the frantic idiot finally calmed down so that he would at least be somewhat intelligible.

 

“Jean,” he tried to comfort, “both you and I know that while most of the encounter was your fault, the shooting was not.”

 

Jean merely started getting louder. Armin wanted him to just shut up and listen.

 

“Jean!” he had lost his patience, “Sit on the floor and close your mouth for five minutes!” as Jean stared, wide-eyed at him he added, “Please.”

 

Jean did as he was told.

 

“Now,” Armin began, “if you didn’t have such an off-putting personality, they’d probably take more of a liking to you.”

 

“I’m not off-putting!” Jean protested, but Armin wouldn’t let him speak any further.

 

“Hush! I’m trying to tell you that they won’t arrest you until they figure out how three separate people would come up with a similar story of how there was another person – the shooter – there.”

 

Jean looked doubtful. He dropped his head into his hands and began moaning.

 

Within ten minutes, a security guard came and dropped of Mikasa and some bitchin’ burritos. Yes, that’s right. Bitchin’ burritos.

 

Armin watched the other two carefully. He was worried that stress would kill the both of them. Mikasa was furious she had to miss some work, and Jean was freaking out over what his parents would do to him. Armin had neither of those problems, but he did really want to be able to study for his first major exam of the quarter.

 

Jean had figure out that a good coping mechanism for this stress was to change the subject from the actual problem to something that was unimportant. “So,” he was hesitant, “Armin. Why are you taking marine biology if you’ve never been to the sea?”

 

Armin was slightly caught off guard by this question, but answered, “I really love how the ocean looks. But I could ask you why you’re taking law, even though you’ve never seen a real court case.”

 

He scrunched up his face in dislike, “I hate law. I don’t want to be a lawyer. But if I want inheritance, I’m gonna study and graduate at the top of my class.”

 

It was a sad thought. Jean would do anything that would maintain his reputation, even if he was locked into it for life. Mikasa huffed. “And I barely finished high school, you nerds. Consider yourself lucky, Keirstein.”

 

“Armin is attending college too!” he whined.

 

She shook her head, “Yeah. He’s only attending off of a meager inheritance of about seventy-five grand – all of what his grandfather had – and a metric fuckton of scholarships. You, on the other hand, are being spoon-fed. You get tuition, a place to sleep, food, textbooks, and even a car! Don’t you get it? You’re spoiled!”

 

Armin decided to try and defuse the situation. “No, I think he’s just trying to cope with a recent loss.”

 

Well that didn’t exactly work, but everyone stopped talking.

 

It was going to be an awkward night. That was something he knew for sure. Only one thing popped into his head.

 

Were they going to become prison bitches?

 

Yeah.

 

Awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do this time? Let me know in the comments below!


	24. Piece By Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful night in France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for today!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, helpful, and brighten my day!

Eren was an awkward teenager, yet he had some nuggets of a wisdom that made him seem much older than he actually was. Levi watched him carefully as he sat on the edge of the disgusting bed. He kicked off his shoes and flopped flat, his legs dangling over the side.

 

Levi cringed at how much pink and leather and satin were used in the décor of the room. It actually made him feel better to think that Eren couldn’t see it.

 

“I want to go home.” Eren sighed.

 

“You just got here, you little shit. Just enjoy your time. Maybe you’ll actually think that France is a nice place.” He tried to make the kid think positively.

 

“I miss my family. I miss my house. I want to go home.” He rolled around on the bed like a child throwing a tantrum. “All I wanted was my damn rent money!”

 

Levi was quiet. What they had done was overkill. They’d taken a perfectly wonderful young family and torn it apart. From what Erwin had said, one of Eren’s friends would probably end up in prison for the rest of his life, and the other two would get at least a few years. They were trying to be heroes, but it was clear that the villainous approach they had taken may have consumed the mission.

 

“But this is the end now, isn’t it? You’re gonna dump me somewhere to live out the rest of my life and there’s nothing I can do.” Eren sounded so dead inside.

 

“No.” Levi’s voice was hushed, “No, I wouldn’t just leave you somewhere. I’ll stay with you.” H thought for a moment before adding, “No matter how badly the odds are tilted away from your favor, you can always make them work to you advantage. You never want to live your life with regrets.”

 

“Otherwise I’ll end up like you.”

 

Levi knew it wasn’t a question. Eren was certain that Levi had doubts, that he’d fought for his turn with good odds. “Yeah?” he tested the boy, seeing how well he’d read the older man.

 

“Yeah.” Eren replied. “You have regrets, I just don’t know what they are. You sound like Jean, so someone’s dead right? Someone you loved?”

 

It felt like a nail had been driven through his chest. “W-what?” he stammered. “How did you know – never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

 

Eren was a mystery. How he knew what he knew, Levi wasn’t sure.

 

“I want to hate you.” Eren sighed. “I want you to have beaten me, tied me to a chair, ripped out a few teeth – something!” his voice cracked. “But all you’ve done is treat me humanely! You treat me with more respect than my own damn father!” Levi could hear the tears in his words. He could hear the utter pain the kid was in, and he hurt for Eren, he truly did. But his was his profession.

 

He couldn’t afford to pity the brat too much. Erwin could give the kill order any moment. Levi’s insides burned. Would he be able to complete his mission once more? Or would Eren prove to be the end of his loyalty to Erwin?

 

Yes, he thought. Should the order come, he wouldn’t carry it out.

 

He couldn’t.

 

His phone rang. Erwin’s name flashed across the screen, and Levi hesitantly answered.

_“Hey there sport!” a voice that didn’t belong to Erwin chimed. “How’re you doing all the way over in France?”_

 

It was Kenny.

 

“How the fuck did you get that phone?” Levi demanded. He saw Eren bolt up in bed, probably scared by Levi’s tone.

_“I borrowed it from your friend here! He can’t talk right now, but I just wanted to let you know that I miss you, and that you should stay well, and that it would be in your best interest to discard that kid you’re toting around as soon as possible! Bye!”_ The line went dead.

 

“Fuck!” Levi shouted. He threw the phone randomly at a wall, but it missed and hit a mirror, shattering it to pieces. The noise startled Eren at first, but then he curled into a ball and started shaking.

 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.” He quickly chanted. Levi’s heart sank. He grabbed Eren’s shoulder.

 

“You’re fine. You didn’t do anything. I’m the problem, not you. Please stop crying.” He tried to soothe the boy, but nothing seemed to be working. He grabbed a throw from the end of the bed and threw it over Eren. He slid under the fabric with the boy and he started to rub circles into his hair.

 

He’d remembered being a child and how his mother had done this to him. He remembered Farlan doing it to him on bad day, and Levi even tried to soothe Isabel in the same manner when she started crying.

 

Much to his relief, the technique worked. The two were exhausted from the events of the day and fell quietly asleep entangled in each other.

 

But before Levi fell asleep, he gave himself the liberty of watching Eren’s face for a few minutes longer.

 

He understood why Eren appealed to him so much.

 

The boy was trying so damn hard. He really was. He had fire, and honesty, and was full of raw emotions that were shaping him to be the person he would result as.

 

He was like a mirror. He would reflect what you threw at him until he shattered.

 

Now all that was left were the shining pieces.

 

Right then, Levi decided to make it his mission to put those pieces back together, one at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? What do you think Kenny will do? Let me know in the comments below!


	25. Mr. Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a "visual" on Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna throw another chapter at y'all and then go to bed! Let me know what you think in the comments below!

Eren awoke to an unfamiliar warm jabbing in his stomach. As he cleared the sleepiness from his head, he realized he recognized the feeling from when Armin slept with him during nights with nightmares. Someone’s knee was angled just painfully enough to wake him from his slumber. He adjusted so that Levi’s knee was no longer smashing his intestines and reached out to find the rest of the man.

 

His hand encountered a shoulder. He allowed it to travel carefully upward until he’d reached Levi’s face. He ran his hands over the sleeping man’s features. Strong nose, very sharp jaw, soft eyelashes that framed wide eyes that had narrowed over years of frowning, thin eyebrows that furrowed and moved beneath his fingertips. Altogether, he was a nice man to look at, if he could see.

 

Eren propelled himself backwards when Levi groused, “The fuck are you doing Jeager?”

 

His movement sent Levi over the side of the bed, and left him tangled in covers.

“Fuck!” Levi shouted as he hit the floor. “I was asking you a goddamn question, not trying to murder you!”

 

“S-sorry!” Eren stuttered. His awkwardness shocked even himself. “I was, uh, looking at you.”

 

“Looking at me?” Levi repeated. “What the fuck?”

 

Eren took a deep breath as the other man slowly lowered himself back onto the bed. “I can’t see with my eyes.” He tried to explain. “But I can use my imagination to fill in the blanks provided that I can feel out the basic shape of a person.”

 

Levi made dying whale noises. “Fuck, Eren Jeager, if you wanted to know what I looked like I would have been just fine _telling_ you rather than having your hands all over my clean face.”

 

Eren was somewhat appalled by the inference that he was dirty in comparison to Levi, but he put those feelings aside as he replied, “I can’t accurately imagine someone by a list of descriptions. I have to, uh, kind of _feel_ them.”

 

“Fine. Did you get what you wanted? Because you’re never touching my face again.”

 

“If you say it like that I might take it as a challenge.” Eren teased.

 

“You’re gonna take it as a challenge no matter how I word it.” Levi retorted.

 

Eren sniffed, trying to clear the smell of potpourri from his sinuses. “What color are your eyes and hair?” He asked, trying to be casual.

 

True to his word, Levi didn’t think anything of him asking. “Dark brown, almost black hair. Brown eyes.”

 

Eren knit his eyebrows. “No, you don’t have brown eyes.” He said.

 

“Jeager I know my eye color a hell of a lot better than you do and I say they are brown.”

 

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” Eren corrected himself, “I meant that no one has just plain brown eyes. They have golden eyes or amber eyes or deep brown eyes. Just like some people have glittering blue eyes or dancing green eyes.”

 

“They’re dark brown.” He said. “Like my hair. It’s fucking annoying because I’m too white for the color. I look really washed out.”

 

Eren grinned. “See! Now I know a lot more about what you look like! It’s a lot better than me imagining Batman.”

 

“What?” Levi sounded confused.

 

“Well, technically I was picturing a short Bruce Wayne, but you get the idea.”

 

“You thought I was Batman.” Levi seemed astounded.

 

Eren nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. I just pick random somewhat matching faces if I didn’t meet the person when I still had my sight. For example, Armin still has a baby face, even though I’m sure he doesn’t still have it. Your boss, on the other hand, I picture as someone like Tom Cruise. It’s the best visual I’ve got.”

 

Levi sighed, “Whatever. I’ve lost the fucks I was going to give about this topic, so I’m gonna go try and arrange some transport to the villa.”

 

“The villa?” Eren cocked his head.

 

“My old house. It’s still mine. I even have a key.” He told the boy.

 

Eren nodded slowly, “Okay. Whatever you say Mr. Wayne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? This was a pretty fluffy chapter, so expect something heavier next time. Let me know what you want to see happen in the comments below! (I'll take any ideas from going to dinner to one getting bent over a table and spanked. All ideas are good ideas.)


	26. Karma Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gets lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter is really dark and gore-y. Please skip it if you can't handle that. But you've probably watched/read Attack on Titan, so this is probably nothing in comparison. Still! Lots of gross.
> 
> Probably kind of twisted to think that I enjoyed writing this chapter, but writing dark stuff is just as fun as writing smut or comedy.
> 
> Which character would you like to hear from next? Let me know in the comments below!

Erwin took a deep, ragged breath. He inhaled sharply at the pain in his right arm. He gritted his teeth and heaved himself into a sitting positon. He blinked at the darkness, trying to focus on something – anything. Dim light revealed itself as his eyes adjusted. Erwin realized that he was in an abandoned warehouse, the windows coated in black paint. He looked down at himself. He felt an odd constriction around his right arm and chest, but all he saw was his shirt.

He tried to open his shirt up to take a look, but only his left hand seemed to be working. He hissed at the pain as he undid the buttons of his once white shirt. Erwin realized the constricting feeling was bandages tightly wrapped around his upper body. His head was pounding, his vision was still blurry. He reached for something – anything – before collapsing where he was.

* * *

 

When Erwin woke again the light from before was gone. It was dark, he thought. He called out, over and over, for someone – anyone – to find him. He had a flickering hope as someone called back, but it was only his echo from somewhere else in the warehouse. He screamed, both because of the pain and the hopelessness of ever getting found. He dug the nails of his left hand into his right shoulder, begging his right arm to start working again.

That was when he realized what the bandages were for. His right arm was no longer attached to his body. Feeling around, he could tell the floor had a slick layer of accumulated blood and motor oil. He felt sick. Erwin let tears roll down his face in loud, curdling sobs.

It was his own fault that he was in this situation. Years and years of making enemy after enemy had put him in this warehouse without his arm. He knew that karma had finally caught up to him – had delivered its bitter revenge upon him. Erwin hauled his weak body into a standing position. He limped, his leg having been beaten by something, slowly and precariously towards where the door had been earlier. He fell onto it, hanging onto the handle for support. It didn’t budge.

If Levi had been in his place, what would he have done? Probably not gotten in this situation to begin with, Erwin thought. He slammed himself against the door. He tried again. And again. And again. He let his nails slide down the warped metal, and they screeched as rust was being dragged from the panel. Erwin allowed himself to drop to the floor. 

He became acutely aware of the cold. He could feel the chill of the beginning of winter seep into his core. He slammed a weak fist against the door in a futile last attempt to notify someone – anyone – of his presence.

He let his heavy lids shut, and waited for a deeper darkness to swallow him whole.

* * *

 

_ Be-beep. _

__

_ Be-beep. _

__

_ Be-beep. _

__

The noise was obnoxious. Erwin tried to swing a hand at what he presumed to be an alarm clock. When his right arm felt asleep, he threw his left in the general direction. A warm hand caught his wrist, and he had the feeling that he knew the hand.

“Erwin Smith!” they shouted – she shouted, “We do not go trying to hit the medical equipment!” Hanji. It was Hanji.

He blinked his eyes open. She was wearing unusual clothing. And what did she mean by medical equipment?

“Boss, I need you to not move for the next like, three days? Okay? Okay.” She spoke for him.

“No.” he said thickly. “Hanni, where’s Evi?”

She looked like she was choking back a laugh or a sob, he couldn’t tell which. What was going on?

“You sent him to France.” She informed him. “Erwin, you need to stay here right now. Don’t worry about Levi or Eren; they’re both fine. Kenny hasn’t found them yet.”

Kenny. The name tumbled around his skull. Kenny Ackerman, his assailant. His almost murderer. How had he gotten here? Why wasn’t he dead on the floor of the warehouse?

“Hanni.” He tried to sound commanding, but the painkillers made it difficult, “Ell Evi na ta gow ta tha veea.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Tell Levi not to go to the villa?” He nodded. “But Boss, they’re already there. I can’t do anything about it now.”

He tried to sigh, but the bandages wouldn’t allow him to take in a full breath of air, so he merely huffed. “Call im hen ou get tha thance.”

“I’ll call him once I’m done dealing with you. I have to go get more morphine.” She turned to go.

“Ait!” Erwin tried to call. He cursed his tongue and its fatness. “Ow’d I get ere?”

“Some girl named Ymir called in to the police that there was some guy dying in her favorite spot to, uh, screw around. Police went and brought you here. You got lucky boss. Really lucky.”

Lucky, he mused. Yes. Very lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know in the comments below!


	27. To Call, Or Not To Call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we get to meet MORE people!
> 
> Anyhow, here's a mini-chapter 27 featuring Ymir!
> 
> Let me know what you want to see happen in the comments below! It's super helpful to hear from you all, so any and all feedback is great! Thanks!

Ymir pulled a bobby pin from her ponytail, cursing quietly as it pulled at a few hairs. Connie and Sasha were blabbering behind her, and she had to turn and hush them several times as she picked the lock. It bothered her some that it was indeed locked, since she always wanted easy access to her favorite spot to, um, conduct activities not condoned by the government. When the lock finally clicked in defeat, she allowed the door to swing towards her.

 

All three screamed when a body fell at their feet.

 

Ymir heard Connie start to hyperventilate as he jumped into Sasha’s arms. She simply began running in circles, carrying a panicking Connie. The two were like Scooby Doo and Shaggy, she thought.

 

Ymir took a few deep breaths before stepping back. She wanted to call the police. Should she? How would she explain what was going on? Even if she came up with a good lie, she knew Connie and Sasha were blubbering idiots that would explain everything. She dialed 911, but didn’t press send. She stared at the body. Was he dead? Would they get framed for murder? But if he wasn’t dead, and she didn’t call, how would she feel?

 

She hit send and held the phone up to her ear.

 

 _“State your emergency.”_ The lady said.

 

“Uh, I might have found a dead body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know in the comments below!


	28. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful taxi ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how am I doing? Let me know in the comments below!

Levi’s phone was indestructible. He’d had the Nokia since he was a late teenager, and it still worked perfectly. Not to mention, with Hanji’s simple modifications, it was untraceable. He never ceased to be surprised at the amount of damage it could withstand. After crashing through a mirror, collecting a few new scratches along the way, it rung as he and Eren were crammed into taxi, heading towards the villa.

 

Eren cocked his head towards the noise before asking, “Are you gonna answer or just let it be obnoxious?”

 

The little shit had a point. He checked the caller ID. Shitty Glasses, it read. After the fiasco after seeing Erwin’s name, Levi was hesitant to answer, but Eren began to make zombie noises in a loud plea for him to make the noise stop. He answered the call.

 

 _“Raviolli! Don’t go to the villa! Kenny might be there and you should go somewhere like the coast where it’s nicer. I’ve emailed you coordinates; when you get the chance to check use Eren’s smartphone. Bye!”_ She hung up. Levi blinked several times before closing the flip phone and admiring the shattered outer screen.

 

“Hanji?” Eren asked.

 

“You heard her?” He shot back. Eren nodded. Levi waved to get the cab driver’s attention before demanding in French, “Take us to the coast! Somewhere with houses for sale.”

 

The driver seemed somewhat confused, but followed the orders, “As long as you’re paying Mr. Levi.” He had perfect English. Seriously, no one in France had perfect English. Or, they didn’t usually use it that much.

 

His name. He hadn’t told the cab drive his name. Levi took out a knife he’d stolen from the hotel’s delivery boy and pressed it to the side of the man’s neck. “Who are you?” he demanded.

 

The taxi driver glanced in the rearview mirror. His face was calm, and he didn’t look surprised to see Levi with a knife. He didn’t say anything, but kept driving.

 

“Answer me!” Levi pressed the knife deeper into his neck, and it started to leave a red line.

 

“You don’t know?” the man sounded genuine in his reply, but it only served to piss Levi off more. He huffed and stared at the man’s reflection. Then it clicked.

 

“Eld?” Levi didn’t believe his eyes. “Eld Jinn?” He removed the knife form Eld’s neck and quietly stowed it away.

 

“The one and only.” He grinned.

 

“What’s going on?” Eren asked, unable to see their encounter.

 

“I met an old friend.” Levi explained.

 

To which Eld added, “A very old friend indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? I love feedback, so comments are much appreciated!


	29. Wiping Away His Faith In Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin spends some quality time with his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was at yet another convention, and was so tired when I got home that I completely forgot to write anything at all! So I'm hoping to crank out a good number of chapters today, since a short road trip has happened.
> 
> I think I'm starting to reach the climax of this story, and hopefully some smut will start to surface as the plot gets thicker. (Ah innuendos.) 
> 
> Especially at this point in any fic that I write, comments are ultra important! I'd really appreciate any feedback you have to give, even if you think it doesn't matter. (It does and I love reading it!)
> 
> Thanks! I love you all and hopefully y'all are still enjoying The Boy With The Red And White Cane!

In all honesty, Armin felt terrible for Jean. He watched the older boy’s complexion slowly start turning grayer and grayer as the charges began to solidify. His parents wouldn’t even talk to him, and they refused to pay for a lawyer. In their eyes, Armin guessed, Jean had crossed a line.

 

As a guard guided him back to the temporary holding cell, Jean wiped a hand across the man’s sleeve.

 

“What was that?” the guard asked, confused but wary.

 

Jean made no expression but replied, “My faith in humanity.” He turned and stepped into the empty cell, pulling the door closed behind him. It made a click as it locked. “Just in case I had any left,” he added as he stepped away from the door.

 

The guard continued to look extraordinarily confused, but checked the lock and took his leave.

 

While Armin and Mikasa had both been hard on him, he couldn’t imagine being in Jean’s shoes. Armin at least had the support of two amazing friends and a caring grandfather. Or, one amazing friend anyways. Eren was still missing, and the culprit had yet to be caught.

 

Armin thought long and hard about Eren. The only reasons he would do something willingly would be to make life easier on the two of them or because he trusted the person he had left with. Unable to think of anyone Eren trusted that he and or Mikasa hadn’t seen since the blind boy’s disappearance, Armin settled on the theory that someone had taunted him with money.

 

Armin’s brain whirred, picking out strange incidents that had happened within the last week or so.

 

Two people talking to Eren. Short male, maybe in his twenties. Taller female, similar in age.

 

Bank robbery. Three perpetrators. Short male. Taller female. Very buff, tall man.

 

Officer at Jean’s party. Buff, tall man. Helping with Eren’s case.

 

It clicked in Armin’s head then. All the puzzle pieces fell into place, and he wasn’t liking the big picture they were making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Anything you want to see happen? Let me know in the comments below! Thanks!


	30. The Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes off the deep end over something trivial and Levi follows suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason I didn't upload any more chapters yesterday was because I was working on this mega-chapter (or really big in comparison to other chapters). So that being said, the only warning I have about this chapter is that it's kind of emotionally loaded, and Eren acts like a little kid over something trivial. People in a crisis do that, right? Like a coping mechanism?
> 
> Either way, the comments are super helpful and I really really really appreciate them! Keep 'em comin'!
> 
> Here's chapter...30? Already? Wow. So I guess here's chapter 30.

The small seaside house that Levi had apparently charged to Erwin’s account was gorgeous. Eren was able to walk freely across the single floor of the building, the floor was smooth and the layout simple to remember. However, the single bedroom to go along with the single floor left a little to be desired. Levi had promised the blind boy that he would purchase a second bed, but it wouldn’t be for a few days or so. After all, the first orders of business would be to get food and internet.

 

Yes, internet ranked higher on Levi’s list of important things than a second bed. It irritated Eren that the older man wouldn’t so much offer to sleep on the couch or something, but then he thought to himself, did they even have a couch?

 

Sitting on the small deck, that apparently had a breathtaking view of the sea, Eren allowed the sound of the waves to sooth his soul. The ocean was somewhere that he and Armin and Mikasa wanted to go once they had enough money to travel all the way to the coast. He felt guilty for being alone for this experience, but he marveled at how the salt smell felt cleansing and the ocean breeze pushed cool air across his skin

 

Footsteps behind him made Eren acutely aware of the fact that Levi was watching him.

 

“If it weren’t for the fact that I was brought here partially against my will,” he told his observer, “I’d almost think this place would be a wonderful home.”

 

Levi shifted his weight, making the wooden boards Eren was sitting on warp slightly.

 

“Armin’s dream is to become a marine biologist and see the ocean.” Eren continued. “My sister and I promised him that we’d all go to the coast together. Of course, Armin would probably have a hard time focusing on the ocean and not on the fact that I couldn’t see it.”

 

Levi must have noticed the sadness in Eren’s voice because he plopped down next to the boy. He sighed and placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t really know what to tell you.” He told the boy. “But I can say that you’ll have a long time to reminisce this place.”

 

Somewhere, deep in Eren’s brain, he knew that meant he’d be here until he no longer remembered what it was like to be home in America. When he no longer remembered family trivia game night or the taste of Mikasa’s pancakes or the irritating yet familiar sound of horseface’s voice. Homesickness gripped at his heart like cancer, and a burning sensation began to fill his eye sockets.

 

He was vaguely aware that tears were once more dripping off of his face, but he focused on the sound of a third set of footsteps heading towards them.

 

“Not now Eld.” Levi barked, and the feet quickly backpedaled into the house. It made Eren crack a smile at how the tall man could be so afraid of the stocky one that sat beside him.

 

“You’re really short.” Eren hiccupped. He could almost feel the anger fuming off of Levi.

 

“And how the fuck would you know that, huh? You can’t see me!” the older man bit back.

 

With a sniff Eren replied, “Your voice originates from a point lower than my ears. Just as Eld’s originates slightly above my ears.” He explained. He tried to regulate his breathing and to think only of the conversation. Only of Levi and his abrasive personality that had been stuffed into someone so tiny Eren wondered how he had survived so long.

 

“Levi?” Eld called from somewhere within the house. “Levi? The food is getting cold.”

 

“What the fuck Eld? Do I look like your husband or something? Stop acting like a fucking housewife. If there’s food just bring it out here.” Levi snapped.

 

Eld marched over and stated, “Well I _tried_ to about three minutes ago but _somebody_ essentially told me to piss off.”

 

“I didn’t think that it was anything important.” Levi retorted.

 

“Those soulless gray eyes aren’t hiding anything Levi!” Eld said firmly and then stomped away.

 

Gray? Eren had a strong recollection that Levi had said they were brown. “You lied.” He whispered. “Why?”

 

“What?” Levi’s tone was flat. It was clear he hadn’t heard the question.

 

Eren turned his head towards Levi and smiled. “It’s nothing.” He hoped the older man couldn’t tell he too was lying.

 

“Whatever you say brat.” Levi replied. “Let’s go eat whatever the hell Eld is being so bitchy about.”

 

Eren stood carefully and plodded after the short, surly man.

 

The three quietly ate dinner, which was delicious. Omlettes were one of Eren’s favorite French dishes, and Eld had gotten them perfectly done.

 

Eld and Levi discussed something after Eren had gone to bed. He locked the door, flopped down on the bed, and pulled the covers over his face. He didn’t even bother to get up when Levi started pounding on the door and shouting something about “You little fucker unlock this door this instant!” or something along those lines. It took Levi over thirty minutes before he gave up and got some tool out of the kitchen to pick the lock open.

 

Eren didn’t move when the angry little man burst into the room. “The actual fuck Eren?” he boomed. “The actual fucking fuck? Do you not trust me? Why the ever-loving fuck would you lock the door? What if something happened and you needed help? Did you ever think about that? Huh? Did you?” he continued his rabid rant, and Eren imagined him as a dog, foaming at the mouth. Probably a pitbull. Yes. Definitely a pitbull. Or a Chihuahua.

 

“You little shit are you even listening? Because there’s _no_ way you can sleep through this!” Levi ripped the covers off of Eren, who simply left his eyes closed and curled into a ball.

 

He heard Eld trying to calm the short man. “Levi obviously something’s wrong – “ he said, “This isn’t the way to go about – “ he kept getting cut off by a probably flailing Levi. “Please just stop for a moment and we’ll figure – “

 

“Fuck you.” Levi said. Eren couldn’t tell who he was aiming it at, not that it mattered. “I’m taking this door off.” He added as he stormed out of the room. “Eld get rid of the door.”

 

Eld sighed and sat on the floor next to Eren’s bed. “Last time someone he knew locked themselves in a room they ended up dead.” He informed the boy.

 

“He lied.” Eren whispered. “Why would he lie?”

 

“About what?” Eld seemed genuinely concerned.

 

“His eye color. So simple? What does he have to hide from me? I can’t do anything without help. I’m fucking useless. What did he think I was going to do? Tell the police? I don’t even know any French and the only phone I have access to is a smartphone. I can’t even use that! It’s not mine!” Tears bubble up again. He was tired, scared, and homesick. He wanted Mikasa and Armin and maybe even horseface. Even Ymir or Connie or Sasha or Krista would be fine. Someone he trusted.

 

Why had he gone on this little adventure? That’s right. The money. Thinking back on it, he’d virtually sold himself so his family could live comfortably. So he’d have to suck it up. Just suck it up, kid, he told himself. He imagined his father standing over him, “You must live with it, son,” he’d said. “Just suck it up.”

 

“Eren, right?” Eld asked. He waited for Eren to nod before continuing, “Eren, Levi has strange ways of showing he’s worried, and, well, screaming at you about how he wouldn’t be able to help you if you’re on the other side of a locked door is just one of those very fucked up ways.” He stood and started to head out the door, “And one more thing,” he paused, “He probably lied because he’s used to having to lie to everyone. Even those of us he’s known for years. He doesn’t want anyone to have anything they can use against him. So here we are. You’re pissed at him for lying, and he’s pissed because he doesn’t understand why you’re pissed. It’s a circle of problems and being pissed.”

 

He left Eren to chew on that alone in his bed. Eren wanted to break something. Sleep was the second best option. So he slept.

 

Trust is such a fragile word, he thought as he drifted off. Just as fragile as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think? Let me know in the comments below!


	31. Orange-Currant Scones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official morning in France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really tired and I sorta proofed and edited this, but I have no betas for coherency testing, so it is how it is. Sorry if it's terrible. But that's what the comments are for! (For telling me where I went wrong)
> 
> This also includes a little bit more of my headcanon of how Eren's brain works. (He sees in "black and white" essentially.)
> 
> Let me know what you think. We're getting to the official climax here, so stay tuned!

Levi awoke to the sound of a shattering dish and some lady quietly exclaiming, “Shit.” He rolled over, groaning. His back ached from sleeping on the lumpy couch, but after the blow up the night before, he wasn’t sure he could ask Eren if he’d mind making room. Despite the fact that he acknowledged that he had been in the wrong, he was still somewhat disappointed that Eld hadn’t removed the door from its hinges.

 

He slowly let light sear into his retinas until he felt awake enough to seek out coffee. He rolled off the couch, allowing his joints to pop and creak as he did so. He swore slightly and proceeded to make his way to the kitchen. He blinked several times at the sight of his old companion Petra sweeping ceramic shards off of the hand-tiled floor.

 

She looked up and smiled warmly, “Good morning Levi! There’s coffee ready whenever you are.” Her bubbly tone was a jarring, yet not unwelcome, surprise. He grunted at her and accepted the offer.

 

As per her usual, it was done perfectly. Black as the night with a side of sugar and milk. Levi realized that he’d only started drinking coffee because of glowing reviews Petra’s highly esteemed bean water. The reviews, he’d decided, were justified.

 

She’d also made scones. Holy shit she’d made scones. He loved her cooking, really truly loved it, and wouldn’t pass up a chance to devour it, especially after so long. Orange and currant was a wonderful combination that made the scone melt in his mouth.

 

From around his mouthful of food he asked, “The fuck are you doing here?” It was a friendly question despite the profanity, and he knew that Petra knew that.

 

She huffed as she stood from wiping the ceramic dust from the floor and replied, “Eld went off to do something, so he told me to come and make sure that you, and especially Eren, were doing alright. After all, you just went out and bought a _house._ Like it was a book or something!”

 

“Wasn’t my money. Wasn’t my plan.” Levi informed her.

 

She folded her arms. “And where do you go from here?”

 

Levi wasn’t sure how to answer. What was the right thing to do? What would leave him with the least amount of regret?

 

Petra sighed. “You also got a call this morning. From Hanji. I took a message.” He watched her carefully. Based upon her body language, it wasn’t good. “Kenny got to Erwin.” She continued, “He isn’t dead, but he’s down an arm. Hanji has done her best to make sure that everything is covered up, but authorities are suspicious as to why he bought a house in France even though he hasn’t been here in almost a decade.”

 

Levi cupped his coffee mug in his hand. “Basically you’re saying they’re on to us.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Eren stood awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen, waiting patiently until the conversation was over. Petra became bubbly again and started feeding the boy. Levi scoffed at how much the kid ate. He was tall enough already, wasn’t he? If he ate any more he’d be taller than the statue of Liberty. When he expressed his concerns to Petra, she simply giggled.

 

“Well it’s just a comparison thing.” Eren offered. “You’re so short you think I’m really tall.”

 

Levi felt like punching the kid, but he decided that after the night before, he’d let it go. Just this once.

 

“I’m sorry.” Eren mumbled through a scone.

 

Levi cocked his head. “I was the one who yelled. Although, I still am kinda pissed you locked the fucking door.”

 

Petra appeared mortified at the situation. She hated person-to-person confrontation.

 

“You lied.” Eren stated.

 

“Yeah.” Levi couldn’t think of anything else to say.

 

“Yeah.” Eren repeated.

 

Levi felt a strange sense of déjà vu, but he couldn’t quite figure out why.

 

“Am I a threat to you?” Eren asked.

 

Petra sucked in a breath as Levi replied, “Not to me.”

 

The boy nodded at his hands, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “You’re not a bad person, Levi.” He whispered.

 

“The fuck does that mean?” he asked the kid. He had an idea of what Eren was talking about, but wanted confirmation.

 

“It’s just,” Eren struggled to put his thoughts into words, “It’s just that I was raised to believe lying was bad, and liars were bad people. And lying is bad, but…” he trailed off.

 

“People lie for all sorts of reasons. Doesn’t make them bad.” Levi supplied. He sighed and glanced at Petra, who was glancing between the two, a concerned look plastered on her face. “It’s not black and white, Eren.” He added, “Not everything is divided into two categories. You can’t just base everything off of what you were taught as a kid. Being human means learning past what was taught to you in your childhood.”

 

Levi felt like he’d slapped himself. It was a lesson he’d almost forgotten, and this fucking brat had to make him go and remember it. He was better than his shitty past, and so was Eren.

 

“Why did you lie then?” Eren seemed distraught, grasping for words and answers he didn’t have. The boy had been beaten into submission – taught some bullshit vigilante logic and was expected to live with it.

 

“Habit. Much like how you seem to break down any time something doesn’t fit with your beliefs.”

 

Eren frowned and said, “I don’t break down.” He paused and added, “Okay maybe I do sometimes, but what do you expect me to do? I’m not an adult.”

 

Levi waited for what the boy had just said click in Eren’s head. When it did, Eren looked like he was going to scream.

 

“Okay so maybe I _am_ an adult, but I’ve never had the freedom to feel that. Nothing – and I repeat _nothing_ – has changed because I’m blind and still a burden and incapable and – “

 

Levi cut him off. “Then fucking man up and do something. You’ve proven you can do shit too, so do it for fuck’s sake.”

 

Eren’s jaw made an audible sound as it snapped shut. Petra’s heart must have stopped beating because she began to spaz.

 

If there was ever a talent of being too honest at the wrong time, Levi would be a fucking prodigy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know in the comments section below! Thanks!


	32. Tools Of The Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is confronted with new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF HANJI TORTURING SOMEONE. Basically I omit the actual torture, but she does explain her tools and stuff, so yeah. Just a warning.
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think. Hanji is fun to play with! I enjoy writing her.

Hanji scrambled around, trying to the job of three people. First came work. Her actual job. Then came Erwin’s work. His shadier work, of course. Not only that, but she decided to visit him as well, talk about the bad news, and so on. Then came Levi’s work. Extorting things from people wasn’t her specialty, but not too long ago they’d worked together on a special…case. Yes. That was the word. Case. Sounds professional, right?

 

She stood over some poor interfering soul and held out her pliers. “So. Which tooth do you like the least?” Hanji smiled.

 

The man was tied to an old wooden chair from Erwin’s bar. The bar was closed for the day, and wouldn’t open until late that night. Hanji’s business associate Moblit, and apparent babysitter, buffed out the lacquered tables as she worked.

 

The man on the chair tried to speak through the mouth gag, but simply ended up making undistinguishable grunts. The mouth gag was something that belonged to one of the weekend dancers, and it didn’t really suit Hanji’s project. Wait. No. Case. Hanji’s case. It didn’t suit Hanji’s case. However, it functioned to hold his mouth open, which was exactly what she needed.

 

As a standalone building, it made it easy to get away with almost anything within its walls. Due to the fact that loud music was often played, Erwin had taken the time to invest in some soundproof walling, which was wonderful for Hanji, since she knew that her day was about to get very noisy.

 

 

The bloody mess that Hanji had left Moblit with had satisfied her needs. She’d gotten the information that had been requested from her, fulfilled her yearly quota of torturing someone, and given Moblit a job for the evening.

 

She stared down at her buzzing phone. Erwin’s number flashed across the screen, demanding attention.

 

“Hello?” he asked into the speaker.

 

 _“Hanji, they’ve figured it out.”_ Erwin’s voice was hushed, and it was difficult to make out.

 

“Figured what out?”

 

Erwin’s voice was hoarse. _“That I’m a part of TITAN. They’re getting paperwork to mediate with the French government.”_

 

Hanji knew what that meant. She’d effectively failed.

 

 _“Get out of the bar. Get rid of any traces of yourself and Levi and anyone else and get out.”_ The phone buzzed as her boss hung up.

 

Get out, he’d told her.

 

Get out.

 

Get out.

 

Go where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did in the comments section below!


	33. Lost In Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes a sudden return trip to America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna push this story around a little bit. Let's see how much y'all hate me now.
> 
> As per the usual, comments are great and I've gotten a lot of ideas from them, so keep 'em comin'!

If Eren thought the day had started out badly, he most certainly had low standards for badness. Was that even a word? It is now.

 

He sat in an unfamiliar police station with no one to translate the shouts and bustle around him. He took deep breaths and tried to think about the last thing Levi had told him before some French assholes shoved them each into separate cars.

 

“You did nothing wrong.” Levi had said, “Don’t ever think you’ve done anything wrong.”

 

Eren wanted to go back to bed and wake up back in the house by the sea. He wanted to live there with Levi and Hanji and Petra and Armin and Mikasa and soak in the peaceful beach. He wouldn’t be able to do that. There would be court stuff now. Expensive court stuff. Worth lots and lots of money he didn’t have.

 

Eren felt like screaming. He’d grown attached to someone again. He could feel his sense of safety and comfort withdrawing into his bitter soul as they left him once more. Why had there been a ledger? Why hadn’t anyone gotten rid of it? What would happen to him now?

 

He’d be shipped back to America again. Far away from the sea he’d decided was a land of miracles. He heard an officer stomping around, spewing what Eren assumed to be orders. The man walked towards him, and Eren stuck out his cane, tripping the unwatchful man. He probably swore, but Eren couldn’t tell the difference between profanity and kindness. And the man’s voice sounded terrible. Too many years smoking, he figured.

 

Some English hit his ears from the gruff voice, “Please be careful with that cane, Mr. Jeager.” Eren spit on the man’s shoes. He’d been treated poorly, so why give them any respect? The man sighed, “Please cooperate. You will be sent home on the earliest plane, understood?”

 

Eren didn’t give the officer the satisfaction of an answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Having to spent eleven hours with the disgusting officer on a cramped plane made Eren want to stab someone with his plastic eating utensils. He was grateful when the plane touched down and they finally were let off the godforsaken airship. The officer seemed to be getting real tired of Eren’s shit, and eventually enlisted the help of a TSA officer to help keep the kid in check.

 

Eren wasn’t sure why he was fighting so much. He thought it might be out of shame, as he’d have to own up to his own stupid decisions. But he also knew that somewhere Levi was getting worse treatment than he was, and that was saying something.

 

Being shoved into another car made Eren certain that he was going to hit somebody over the head with his cane. Due to the lack of space in the vehicle, he decided to wait until a later date.

 

The time seemed to blur as he was driven from the airport to the police station, and then dragged, quite literally, into the interrogation room.

 

“Your captors have been arrested now,” and officer softly told him, “There’s no need to be afraid anymore.”

 

Eren didn’t reply. He simply kept tapping the end of his cane on the cold concrete flooring.

 

_Tap. T-tap._

_Tap. T-tap._

_Tap. T-tap._

 

The officer finally stopped beating around the bush. “There’s still one person at large.” He tried hard not to sound irritated, but Eren simply smirked as the man seemed to get more and more frustrated as time went by. “Plus we haven’t positively identified the shooter. We’d like you to listen to a few voices and see if you recognize them. Would you be willing to do that?”

 

Eren shrugged.

 

“Bring ‘em in!” The officer shouted to someone waiting outside the door. Three sets of shuffling feet made their way into the room. “I want each of you to say – “ the officer was cut off.

 

“Fuck this!” It was Jean. Couldn’t be anyone else but good ol’ horseface. Eren sighed.

 

“Oh quit bitching horseface.” Eren grumbled.

 

Everyone in the room except the two teens made confused noises.

 

“You know this young man?” the officer asked.

 

“Yeah. We’re friends.” Eren told him. He wasn't focused on the conversation though. He kept thinking about how nice it would have been to be tanning on a luxurious beach in France.

 

Then everyone in the room was befuddled.

 

Frustrated, tired, and kind of hungry Eren asked, “Are we done yet?” 

 

He really felt like a croissant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the comments section below! Thanks!


	34. Smile For The Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi loses track of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna push this along a little bit, and make sure that the real detective Armin stuff gets a chance to shine through, as well as the family reunion.
> 
> As per the usual, comments will help shape the ending of the story, so if there's something you think you really want in future chapters before the finish line, the comments section is open!
> 
> Thanks guys! I hope you're all still enjoying it!

Levi wondered when he’d started caring so damn much that he’d jeopardized the mission. The television had played the plea for “the captors of Eren Jeager to please release him. We miss him so much.” Somewhere in his mind he’d wondered when they’d gone so astray. He could torture pimps, extort information from drug dealers, and even blackmail politicians, but now that he was faced with the decision of releasing Eren or not, he couldn’t justify keeping him any longer.

 

He wasn’t cut out for being a full-time caretaker. Neither of them were cut out for the energy that kind of a relationship would require. Levi couldn’t find any logical reason that Eren should suffer for something he could no longer control.

 

And so he let the officers cuff him. He let them shove him into a car, away from Eren. It was better this way, he reasoned. All TITAN had done to Eren was make his life more difficult. They’d made him choose between living his normal life and giving his family a better one. Of course he chose the latter. To be a hero one must do good deeds, and so Eren fulfilled that requirement by sacrificing his normalcy. Now the kid would be scarred for life over something that was trivial and could have been easily rectified.

 

Levi spent two days being questioned and shipped back to America. Two days of being silent. No answers. No questions. If not speaking meant he wouldn’t eat, then he wasn’t hungry. He refused to take something from the hands of those he despised, those who abused their power for money and status.

 

He was very pleased to hear that the little shit had tripped one of the officers with his cane, and bit another one when the man tried to feed Eren, as if the boy were incapable. If Levi had learned anything from the boy, it was that treating someone with a disability as though they’re worthless usually warrants the disabled person angry and likely to lash out.

 

Levi spent three more days in a small cell. Somewhere in America, he didn’t know where, he sat, rotting. It was alright though. He’d done his damage on the world. He’d had a few good years, and that was enough.

 

Eventually Levi lost track of the time. He wondered about Eren and his family. He thought about Hanji, and how she was still at large. He hoped Erwin wasn’t suffering too much from the loss of his arm and that his recovery was going smoothly.

 

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was the court case. He was a criminal. He’d done the dirty deeds, couldn’t they just give him a countdown until freedom and stick him in a facility? Why did he have to sit through hours and hours of bullshit while people prodded him? The worst part of the case was that the person pressing charges in Eren’s stead was none other than Kenny. Kenny knew he was going to win. Everyone knew he was going to win.

 

Even everyone on the other side of the television screen.

 

Fuck national television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know in the comments section below!


	35. Grand Slams Cure Hangriness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin complains about the court case and has his suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is slowly collapsing inward in protest of the beginning of fall quarter. However, I present to you this mini-chapter.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated! Thanks!

Armin wasn’t sure how to interpret Eren’s willingness to exchange his freedom for money. Sure, he understood _why_ Eren would do it, but he thought his best friend would at least take his and Mikasa’s feelings into consideration before making such a decision. And the fact that TITAN would even force him to make such a choice, even after their mission statement of trying to _help_ people like Eren.

 

But sitting in a baking courtroom, dressed in his Sunday finest, Armin just wished for the case to be over. Of course, by Sunday finest, he meant a suit. An itchy, stiff, nice-looking suit. Jean was to be present for the case, and he sat next to Armin, explaining what the hell was going on.

 

They spent three hours sitting and listening. They spent another two swearing upon a two thousand year old book stating that they wouldn’t lie. Then they answered questions, some of which seemed useless. Eren was unusually quiet, and Jean put up less of a fight than normal.

 

None of it felt right to Armin. Especially the cameras staring him in the face every time he spoke. He wanted to scream at the cameraman. Something was wrong with this picture. The District Attorney, or DA for short, looked familiar. Jean and Mikasa sensed it too, and TITAN member Levi, Armin hoped he’d remembered it correctly, seemed disturbed by him as well. The whole situation was unexplainably discomforting.

 

Several testimonies as well as new video footage placed a shooter other than Jean at the crime scene, but he wasn’t cleared of all charges, as he’d tried to keep a hostage situation to himself instead of contacting the police.

 

By the end of the day, everyone was tired and hangry. So Denny’s it was. Jean, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin all sat at a plastic-coated booth, waiting for their marginal food. Armin wasn’t even sure what he was being served was real food, but Eren had no trouble scarfing down two grand slams.

 

Damn son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know in the comments below!


	36. A Chapter In Which Infomercials Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and company await the trial results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started today. It's not terrible, but I hate having to put on "real" clothes. But since it's college, Wednesdays are pajama day. (I decided that for myself.)
> 
> Here's this chapter that I wrote while on the bus. Kinda sketchy, but it sets up for the next chapter, which is what I needed it to do.
> 
> As always, your comments are loved and appreciated!

Eren had hated sitting in court. The heat was unbearable, the voices were grating, and it stunk of perfume and cologne to high heaven. What was even worse was that TITAN members were all getting beaten by the system. Levi already had life on the table, but it was still being negotiated. Erwin also had life, and Hanji was still off the radar. Petra, Eld, and three or four other members faced at least eighty years. For what? Eren thought. For _helping_ people?

 

This was partly Jean’s fault, he concluded. Jean and his shitty bad luck. Eren made sure to let the bastard horseface know how terrible of a person he was, but Jean still seemed off. After all, his father was threatening to disown him, regardless of how kind and forgiving his mother was. Eren wasn’t sure what he’d do in Jean’s position, but he and Mikasa had been on their own for almost five years, so being disowned wasn’t something he’d ever had to think about.

 

Eren, Mikasa, Jean, and Armin sat in the Jeager living room, glued to the television, waiting for the results of the trials to be announced. Eren listened as advertisements for some new miracle product drawled on and on and on. Mikasa grabbed his hand, opened it, and shoved a cup of tea into his palm. From somewhere in the kitchen Eren heard Jean complaining and Armin trying to help horseface calm his tits over something.

 

Mikasa gently plopped down next to him on the couch. “Everything’ll be alright.” She reassured him.

 

He wasn’t sure why, but he started laughing. “There are penalties for helping people.” He said, not expecting a reply.

 

“No.” Mikasa answered, “But they do get penalties for holding a gun to someone’s head. There are penalties for throwing someone off a bridge, and theft, and laundering money. There’s always a punishment for stuff like that.” She stood up. “I’m going to go slap Jean. I’ll be back shortly.”

 

And much to her word, Eren heard a loud crack as Mikasa’s palm intersected what was most likely Jean’s cheek.

 

The he heard, “What was that for?” and “Quit bitching.”

 

Footsteps that could only be Jean marched into the living room. Eren was then certain it was horseface when he did a freefall onto the couch. Neither said anything.

 

The trial finally came on TV, and Eren’s heart stopped. The announcer was talking about the results and how the on screen text gave the exact details. Eren grabbed Jean’s arm and started shaking him, “Jean! What is Levi’s sentence?” He spoke so quickly he wondered if his words were even understandable.

 

“L-life with community service and shit.” Jean had trouble speaking because Eren hadn’t stopped pulling on his arm.

 

The court officials hadn’t wanted the four of them at the trial due to publicity and rioting issues. After all, their part was over. They were no longer needed. All that was left was to return to normal life as if nothing had happened. But something had happened. Eren had gotten a taste of freedom from an unusual circumstance, and he’d _liked_ it. He was almost afraid to admit it. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? How do you think the lovebirds will reconnect? Let me know in the comments below! Thank you all!


	37. The Birth Of A Jailbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's experiences in prison begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-chapter before I have to do some actual work! Lots of cleaning and schoolwork need to get done before I go to bed. Little tip if you hate cleaning (like me): Pretend Levi has asked you to do the cleaning. It sounds stupid, but it's oddly motivating. Especially when we see what happens to Eren when things are up to standard.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy and comment! Thanks!

Levi hadn’t really expected the trial to go any differently than it did. He had predicted the results long before he was ever even arrested. And prison wasn’t a terrible place. Free food, free shelter, and sometimes even free WiFi. It felt almost counter-productive to send someone to prison for committing a crime. However, the orange prison jumpsuits were not only painful to the eye, but also itchy as fuck.

 

The first day of being incarcerated wasn’t too bad. The inmates had decided to welcome him. When they started trying to land a hit on him, he broke a few noses and fingers. This had made him top dog, and the first to get served slop at meal time. If he’d been living out on the streets without real food for years, the food may have been a luxury item. However, having been eating a nice, balanced meal for the past many months, even calling it food was a stretch. He recognized broccoli, an apple, and a roll. What he couldn’t identify was the large pile of mush in the middle of the tray. He’d heard the term “sloppy Joe’s” being thrown around, but it didn’t make the idea of eating that shit any less daunting.

  

* * *

 

About a week into his imprisonment community service started. Picking up garbage and scrubbing graffiti off of walls wasn’t as disgusting as he’d been expecting. He didn’t have to touch the trash since they had these handy sticks with large spikes on the end to stab the desired items with. He was curious as to who had thought giving prison inmates sharp objects was a good idea, but he wasn’t going to complain. Graffiti removal was simple as well. Lots of soap and water smelled nice and left a great clean product.

 

At one of these sessions a frantic parole officer ran up to him and stuttered, “D-do you have any idea what a man named Ken-Kenny Ackerman would wa-want with Eren Jeager?” His hands were virtually shaking. Levi froze.

 

He gripped his garbage poker with white knuckles. “Not anymore. I’m in prison, as you can tell you piece of shit.” By the look on the officer’s face, he realized that he’d accidentally taken his rage out on the young man.

 

No good, he knew. This was no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this mini-chapter! Let me know in the comments below! Comments help shape the story, so if you have something particular you want to see happen, tell me! Thanks!


	38. Not Blind Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren loses hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost posted my school paper here. Almost. You all nearly got the biography of this author and why I'm taking creative writing this quarter. You probably don't want that, do you? No. Y'all want some fanfiction. So I have delivered!
> 
> Comment and enjoy! Thanks!

Eren tried to scream. His lungs only drew in a partial breath of air, and he began to half choke. He pulled against bonds that tied his legs and hands together. He started doing the worm. It was the most movement he could do. He felt his body slam against solid objects. He was inside something. A crate? No. A car trunk. He was gagged in the back of a car. Whose car? That’s right. That man. He’d called to threaten Levi when they were in France. What was his name again? Oh yeah. Kenny. His voice was distinguishable by the strange puff of air he added after certain words. Eren stopped moving when Kenny ripped the back of the car open.

 

“Quit your fussing brat! It only makes this process harder!” He then proceeded to grab Eren by the collar of his sweatshirt and drag him lamely out of the trunk. Eren stumbled and fell several times as he was guided somewhere? Where? He couldn’t see. Not only was he blind, but this cruel man had even _blindfolded_ him. Like, wasn’t Eren blind enough? Apparently not.

 

He focused his other senses on world around him. No voices. No cars. Water. Waves. No. Oh no. This wasn’t a good place to be. He was near the ocean. That meant boats, large unused warehouses, and lots of places to dump a body. Eren had no qualms that Kenny had the guts to off him. No qualms at all. His heart raced and he felt faint. This man could kill him. Probably would. TITAN was behind bars; what more did he want?

 

Eren tried to bite through the gag, but only succeeded in slicing open his tongue with his teeth. He hissed in pain, but Kenny didn’t stop. He kept dragging to poor kid farther and farther into this mess. Eren wasn’t really walking. With the bonds, he could shuffle at best. Trying to move at the pace of a tall man’s walk was nearly impossible. More than once he felt gravel on his face before being heaved up onto his feet as if he were a newborn puppy.

 

“Now, now.” Kenny chastised, “There are people who would pay plenty of money for a pretty little thing like you. Don’t go damaging your precious face.”

 

Eren’s guts dropped lower than sea level. He fell again, his knees giving out. This man was going to _sell_ him. He was going to ship him off somewhere never to be found again. Hot tears dampened his blindfold. His mind started playing the sound of his piano back home. Time started to blur, and Kenny had moved him quite forcefully into some warehouse. The imaginary notes became a melody, and the melody became a song. A blues song, nonetheless.

 

Eren couldn’t tell how long he sat there. He couldn’t tell if it was even the same day. The cold came and went, replaced with too hot heat. He lay, face down on the concrete, humming and crying. He wanted Levi or Mikasa to come and say, “We got him. It’s over. It’s done.” He wanted someone to give him a reason. What was the reason he was here?

 

He slept poorly. He woke again, only to drift back into unconsciousness once more. Over and over he his brain turned on and off, and he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker as time went by.

 

Kenny and several other people entered the building part way into a cold spell. Eren heard them, but couldn’t process their words anymore. He was hauled away, back into some car, his gag removed. He didn’t scream. There wasn’t a point, he thought. All of the things he knew how to do, and none of them helped him. All he knew for certain was one thing.

 

Nobody was coming to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know in the comments section below! Thanks!


	39. In Loving Memory Of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin hasn't slept in forty eight hours in the wake of Eren's second disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tired, computer is trying to kill itself, and Satan has made his home in my stomach. Basically. So here's another chapter! I'm starting to get towards the end of this, provided that y'all don't have anything you want me to add.
> 
> As always, enjoy and comment! Thanks!

Armin chewed his nails nervously. He’d been the first to notice Eren’s absence. He’d also been the first one to take a rational course of action and call the police. He was wary about doing so, especially since the last time he’d reported Eren missing, the officer had been the one who’d abducted him. Some no-name officer answered the call and patched him into some higher-ups.

 

Armin explained his issue and the woman – yes, woman – had sighed, “This doesn’t happen to be the same Eren Jeager that was the catalyst for that TITAN case, is it?” she sounded hopeless. She knew it was the same Eren Jeager. After all, it was a fairly uncommon name.

 

The process was much different now that Officer Smith was out of the picture. It was much more formal, and took almost two days. Mikasa scoffed at their snail’s pace and finally demanded that they, “actually get shit done,” before Eren, “gets fucking dead.” The officers all sped up some, but Armin couldn’t help but feel the lack of urgency. TITAN was gone, wasn’t it? And Eren had run away by his own volition, technically. What if this was the same thing? Armin’s gut was rarely wrong, and this time it told him something was wrong-er than before. Wrong-er. No, _more wrong_ , he corrected his thoughts.

 

Neither he nor Mikasa had slept within the past forty eight hours, and they were both becoming slightly loopy. They collapsed in the reception of the police station, crooked necks and bent backs crammed into uncomfortable chairs. Sometime in the future, Armin wasn’t sure how long he’d slept, a detective had found a lead on Eren.

 

In a blur the case began to escalate. Armin was hungry, tired, aching, and beyond irritated. Mikasa was worse. She began to shout at slacking officers, kicked over a trash bin, and raided the free coffee and donuts. The boss lady seemed pleased with how Mikasa was practically literally beating her team into working shape.

 

* * *

 

A car had been found. Then blood on the ground. Cut bonds in a standby warehouse in the port. New tire tracks. Armin prayed to whatever gods or goddesses were out there to return his friend home. Not only for Eren’s sake, but for his and Mikasa’s sakes as well. Mikasa would first take out Eren’s disappearance on Armin, then on herself. It was a downhill battle and Armin didn’t want to be around to see it. He didn’t want it to happen. Ever.

 

* * *

 

By first light of the fourth day of the case, Eren had been located. Within twenty four hours of the discovery, he had been retrieved.

 

Eren shook, sobbing tearlessly. He’d probably cried all of his hydration away, Armin speculated. The bonds had created large marks on his wrists and right below his knees and upper arms. He mumbled incoherently and his entire body swayed when he tried to stand.

 

Armin’s guts wretched at the bloody mess his best friend had become. He started crying. He cried for Eren, both because he looked terrible and because Eren himself couldn’t cry. Through the mumbling and frantic words Armin heard one word repeated over and over quietly, like a chant.

 

“Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do this round? Let me know in the comments section below and stay tuned for the next couple of chapters!


	40. It's Titled, "In Praise Of Mikasa"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren reflects on his incident and the TV spews more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to bed like right after I post this, but I wanted to do a follow up of whatever I just posted earlier today. There are so many chapters I've lost track. Probably only gonna be one or two more unless there are things people want included. The last chapter is actually being written right now, but Satan has decided that my dyslexic typing make a frustratingly long comeback. So, in other words, slow progress.
> 
> Enjoy and comment! Thanks! I'm off to bed now!
> 
> Oh right: TRIGGER WARNING FOR IMPLIED RAPE  
> Fandom Trigger Warning for Implied Jean/Armin. It's there potentially, but I've sort of shipped Jean with like everyone at this point so...Maybe it'll be be expanded upon? Maybe not?

Eren spent the next few months in and out of hospitals and therapy. It was great and all, but he preferred to be alone at home. He liked the quiet. It was much better than the sound of wicked laughter and the feeling of clothes being ripped off. Their hands were cold and somewhat sticky and they touched every crevice of his skin, making him feel used. He was used. His father had made sure of that.

 

Sitting alone on his cool piano bench, Eren tried to push the filth from his mind. He lay his fingers across the worn key, remembering when his mother had taught him how to play. To be honest, he’d hated every minute of it. He’d hated the discipline, how other kids made fun of him for not being able to go outside and play, how the pieces he always played were so lame. But in his decade or so of age since then, he’d learned to be grateful for this final parting gift his mother had given him.

 

She had given him music. Above all else, it was something that he’d cherished in secret for many years. It was his and his alone to love. Eren began to play, slowly at first, and then all at once he let the song flow from his hands onto the keys and out of the piano. He played and played and let music swallow his emotions. He wanted the melody to eat his emotions away, remove them from his being, and cleanse his soul.

 

The front door creaked open. He didn’t pause the music.

 

“It’s nice.” Mikasa stated as she dropped plastic grocery bags down on the nearby kitchen floor, “What’s it called?”

 

Eren shrugged and continued playing, “Probably _In Praise of Mikasa_ or something.”

 

She laughed a little bit and started removing objects from the bag and putting them away one by one. “Well I like it.”

 

Since the incident, they hadn’t really talked about it. It was like when their mom had died and their dad had left. It was a small gift that she gave Eren. She allowed him the peace to work things out for himself, and if he needed comforting, she was there. It seemed to Eren as though all of the close women in his life had been major contributors to his confidence and wellbeing.

 

When Mikasa was done stocking their kitchen, she plopped down on the couch and listened. Eren stopped playing after some minutes, and in the absence of the music, she flipped on the TV. Informercial, infomercial, cartoons, something in Spanish, and then breaking news. She paused as something probably flashed across the screen.

 

Eren moved over to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. “Is it bad?” he asked, unsure of what the lady was saying. She was profiling a man.

 

Dark grey eyes.

 

Short black hair.

 

Approximately five foot four.

 

Lean but surprisingly strong if contact is made.

 

Eren recognized these bits, but all his brain started visualizing was Build-A-Bear but with people. Build-A-Bitch or Build-A-Bro. Yeah that would be funny.

 

“Do not engage if contact is made. Call authorities immediately. He was last seen wearing an orange jumpsuit. If such a man is found, I repeat, do _not_ engage.” The reporter sternly insisted. “Levi Ackerman is an extraordinarily dangerous criminal, if he is spotted _call the authorities_.”

 

Eren’s heart stopped. Levi wasn’t in prison anymore. Where was he? How’d he get out? _Why’d_ he get out?

 

Mikasa tensed.

 

“Well fuck.” Jean hissed from behind them. Eren nearly fell off the couch at the sound of horseface’s voice.

 

“The fuck is he doing here?” Eren exclaimed.

 

Armin laughed sheepishly, “Well, you know, we were studying some stuff and we ended up here.”

 

“Studying sexuality, perhaps?” Mikasa’s tone was flat.

 

Jean tried to rebuff her statement, but only ended up stuttering, “N-no of course not! It-it’s not like that exactly. It was English. We’re both studying English!”

 

Eren heard Armin’s hand hit his face. “Jean just stop talking please.” He sounded like his face would be tomato red. Eren grinned, but it slowly faded as he remembered the newscast.

 

Where, oh where, had his mysterious Levi gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the comments section below! Thank you all for your continued love and support!


	41. Suit And Tie (And Angry Bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi encounters Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual for me, and I still have part of another chapter that I've also written in the last hour, so be prepared for chapter 42 sometime later today. (Hopefully)
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains death. Nothing too bad, really.

While community service had been a gift from the gods, it was also a terrible idea for a criminal of Levi’s importance to be left outside and barely attended. It was at one of these community sessions that Kenny made yet another an appearance. He made sure that no one was watching, and wore a high-collared jacket and a low hat. Gag and drag was a technique Levi had learned from Kenny when the two were still speaking to each other. Now, Levi hated himself for not realizing that was what had been happening as he’d been gagged and dragged away to an awaiting car. A blonde with a short ponytail was the getaway driver.

 

Kenny never said anything to her, but directed his attention to the bound Levi in the back seat. “Your brat kinda slipped outta my hands. Sorry about that. But I only needed him to see if you’d attempt to escape or not.” He shook his head and Levi glared at him with defiance. This bastard wasn’t going to get into his head again. “But alas, you’ve gone domestic. No worries, though. It’s pretty easy to come back to the right side.”

 

Levi kicked out and smashed a few of Kenny’s fingers. He hissed and swore in pain before landing a solid one on Levi’s cheekbone. He felt a tooth come loose, but not completely out. He knew if he left it alone for a few days, it might heal up and stay in.

 

* * *

 

Kenny didn’t say anything else for the rest of the ride. They drove and drove, and when Levi thought they’d finally stop, the kept on driving. The two switched drivers several times, and Levi figured that they’d been on the road for almost six days by the time they finally reached whatever destination Kenny had in mind. The area seemed familiar, but the tinted windows blurred Levi’s vision. The few time’s he’d been given food, he’d tried to either escape or get some details of where they were going to end up.

 

The blonde lady grabbed at a few bonds and hoisted him upright. She started cutting the leg ties and watched him carefully as she did so. Kenny gazed upon them watchfully.

 

“Don’t go running off now. I’d have to shoot you.” He said. “Wouldn’t that be a shame?”

 

Levi glared back. Able to see more, he knew where he was. He hated where he was. Home.

 

Kenny had taken him home.

 

What a fucking mess. A motherfucking mess and he would have to deal with it.

 

He was almost literally dragged to his old apartment, and the stench of old vomit still remained. Kenny tied him to the bed and pulled up a chair. The blonde was apparently dismissed. “You scream and no one cares.” He told Levi. “You do anything that pisses me off, there will be punishment.”

 

Levi took a deep breath. He really did want to scream. But his guts writhed, knowing that Kenny was once again right. The only thing not right about Kenny was his head. And that pissed him off to the highest degree.

 

“So,” Kenny continued, “we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Before you choose, let me give you the rundown of both,” he cleared his throat, “Easy way – you help me with this little project. Hard way – I kill you. So which will it be?”

 

“What’s the project?” Levi hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“Good choice, my boy!” Kenny cheered.

 

“Don’t ever fucking call me that again.”

 

Kenny let a wicked smile cross his face, “I’ll keep that in mind. Now, I want to get something back that belongs to me. Something like dues, I guess. You in?”

 

“Do I have a choice?” Levi’s brain started forming a plan.

 

“Not really. Here, we’ll go tonight! We get back the dues from Mr. Reiss, and then I’ll see if I want to keep you any longer.” He hopped up to grab a knife from his back pocket. He used it to cut the bonds, just as he’d said he would. The knife being so close to an undefended Levi made him uncomfortable, but he swallowed and waited.

 

Mr. Reiss was going to be in for a terrible surprise.

 

 

* * *

 

Levi hated being out in the cold. He sat on the top of the business complex, waiting for someone to come outside. He was a fine sniper, but he wasn’t sure about the intentions of Mr. Reiss. He knew that he was pretty much the king of the shipping industry, but why target him specifically?

 

Pushing that out of his mind, Levi allowed his plan to be set up. After all, Kenny gave him too much credit. He might just have to miss the shot of Mr. Reiss, he decided.

 

Kenny and Mr. Reiss stepped into the frame of his viewfinder. He followed their movements until they were in a more secluded area. He locked onto his target and waited.

 

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump._

_Click! Hiss!_

 

Kenny grunted in pain as the bullet entered his chest. Mr. Reiss fled immediately, falling several times as he tried to scramble to safety.

 

Levi descended the stairs and straightened the tie on his suit. His disguise was virtually flawless, and no one stopped him as he walked out the front doors and into the dim courtyard. The sun had gone down several hours ago, and ambient lighting from the building and street lamps illuminated a figure slumped against a tree.

 

“Little sonofabitch.” Kenny hissed with a laugh. Levi pulled a cigarette out and lit it. He took a puff and offered it to Kenny. The dying man refused.

 

“Your loss.” Levi mumbled.

 

“I wanna give you something.” Kenny’s voice was slowly growing weaker as he bled into the lawn.

 

Levi looked down at him. Deciding there was nothing to lose, he squatted down and held out a hand. Kenny pressed a USB stick into his palm.

 

“For the brat. That’s all I have, so you can leave whenever you want.” Kenny tried to laugh again, but it came out a harsh wheeze.

 

“I’ll stay.” Levi told him. And much to his word, he stayed until Kenny stopped moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments how I did! Thanks!


	42. Mini-est Chapter Ever In Which Levi Is A Terrible Plan-Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-est chapter ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously my notes are usually longer than this chapter, but I had nothing to add to Levi's POV, so here.

Being alone and homeless was a fucking dreary way to live, Levi decided. It wasn’t his first time scouring the streets for a dry place to sleep, but today was especially frustrating. Since Kenny had died, he’d been running around, trying to figure out how to undo his trip to New York. Although he did have a plan: Get back to Eren, even if it took him two thousand years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a real chapter.


	43. To You In 2000 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and company have a movie marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering how long 2000 hours actually is, it's about 84 days, or 1/4 years.
> 
> EDIT: I totally now realize that since I write in the early hours of the morning that my math was off by a lot. I mean 1/4 years and I've fixed that now. Sorry.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and comment if you can! Thanks!

Eren waited and waited for days upon days to hear from Levi. When he heard nothing, he simply tried to forget him. Easier said than done, Eren spent many days thinking about Levi. Was he alive? Had they caught him? Was he going to be all right? He counted the minutes, then hours, then days. Nothing.

 

He, Mikasa, Jean, and Armin spent their Fridays doing a movie marathon. Usually Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, or something similar. Basically, nerdy. They ordered pizza from their favorite joint, where Connie and Sasha worked. The two would get the pizzas made and come and stay for the movies. Between Eren and Sasha, there were never any leftovers.

 

The movie marathon usually ended up being an overnighter, and part way through Eren would feel overstimulated, and head out onto their porch.

 

As he sat out on this particular Friday, their landlord went out to greet a delivery truck that had just pulled up. It was late for something like that, but he knew the international and cross-country packages usually arrived past the normal hours. The deliveryman was very firm with the landlord lady, but Eren couldn't really hear what he was saying. He started to stride towards Eren.

 

He cocked his head, wondering what Mikasa or Armin had ordered.

 

“Eren Jeager.” The voice said.

 

Eren almost started crying.

 

2000 hours. It had taken him 2000 hours, but he was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? This is essentially the last chapter, but I do have some post-fic actual ereri to add as an epilogue. Lots of implied stuff, and we get to find out what the USB stick is!


	44. Love Is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited 3 days to post this because I wanted my final chapter to be decent. On another note, I don't usually write smut, so this smut is more fluff - but it is there! Anyhow, this is my final chapter! Let me know what you think of it! I might post one more chapter on follow up writer stuff, but no more plot. This is the end of plot!
> 
> I notice a lot of authors throw out their tumblr usernames, so here's mine: Fandom-Fury  
> http://fandom-fury.tumblr.com/  
> If you want to follow me or message me, that's awesome! If not, that's cool too!
> 
> Also, Levi's alias, Bernard Durant, is a French name. Bernard means brave or hardy, and Durant means enduring. So that's the meaning behind his name!

Eren had cried, shouted, hugged, and scolded Levi. For the year and a half that he’d been on the run, he’d linked up with Hanji. She’d gotten him a new name, a job, and even shelter when he didn’t have the resources. No matter how badly he’d wanted to return, he knew that one of the first places the authorities would look for him would be with the Jeagers. So he built up his new persona.

 

Several wild nights with Hanji, and an equally disgusting number of wicked hangovers, had landed Levi a workable alias. Bernard Durant was a deliveryman. It suited Levi in the sense that he would be able to travel from point A to point B, and get paid to do it.

 

Some of the people he’d seen at court came over to see what the ruckus was about. Fuck, Levi thought. They’d want him dead for what happened to Eren. He started to take a step back – started to run away as he usually did – but two strong arms around him forced him to be still. Eren was mumbling something incoherent into Levi’s hair, and squeezed him so hard he wondered if his guts would come squishing out for all to see. It would be a fitting death, he supposed.

 

“He was pining.” The small blonde kid said. He looked like a mini He-Man. He was now going to be called Mini He-Man.

 

“Finally glad that’s over like holy shit it was bad.” The brat’s face resembled a horse. Way to get the short end of the gene stick.

 

“Shut up horseface.” Eren murmured. He’d loosed his grip on Levi, but hadn’t fully let go yet.

 

“Get in the house before the neighbors see how awkward this is.” An Asian girl said sternly. He liked her tone. She definitely got shit done.

 

The door slammed and locked behind him as he entered the house. The mismatching furniture was somewhat sparse, probably so that Eren didn’t injure himself when no one was home. The walls were a faded peach color, and the deep green carpeting looked like it had seen better days as well. This was where Eren had been living? Levi looked for some sign that he was happy here, but there were no photos on the wall, no decorations out, and a few dusty boxes were stacked in another room. Through the door he identified them as belonging to Mini He-Man, since Eren had once said he had a roommate, much akin to a brother, who loved the ocean. With an ocean print bedspread, he assumed it belonged to said roommate. AKA Mini He-Man.

 

“The government wants you back where it can keep you from hurting other people.” The Asian girl said.

 

“Mikasa,” Eren whined. “Seriously just let me be happy for five minutes before ripping the feeling apart.” When she sighed he added, “Please?”

 

“Fine.” She held up her hands in mock surrender, “Fine I’ll let you have your five minutes. Then I’m calling the cops.” She strode off into the kitchen.

 

Horseface and Mini He-Man exchanged a meaningful look and went into the ocean bedroom. The door clicked shut behind them, leaving only Eren and Levi in the room. Eren quickly grabbed the older man’s arm, nearly dragging him into an adjacent room – Eren’s bedroom, he realized.

 

Levi studied his surroundings as the two sat on Eren’s bed. Nothing on the walls, no extra lights to aid the dim ceiling ones, simple furniture. He supposed being blind forced you to be simple. Eren could now only see with his other senses. He had to be able to feel it, hear it, smell it, or taste it.

 

For the hell of it, Levi closed his eyes and tried to see the room the way Eren did. He felt the thick fabric of the comforter of the bed. It was once scratchy, but had been worn into a soft, pleasant blanket. He could hear someone’s television blasting Friends in an adjacent section of housing. Leaves rustled with the gentle wind of an ending day. Levi sniffed, and smelled fresh linen.

 

“What are you doing?” Eren asked. Levi’s eyes shot open and he cleared his throat.

 

“Just – just seeing your room the way you do I guess.” He said hesitantly.

 

“It’s frustrating, isn’t it?” Eren asked him.

 

Levi became acutely aware of the clock on the wall. It counted down until the police would be called.

 

* * *

 

“I suppose it must be.” He told the kid.

 

Eren’s hand brushed up against his cheek. He didn’t recoil, understanding what Eren was doing. He was looking at him. He was seeing what he looked like one more time until he’d have to leave again.

 

Eren’s thumb brushed across his bottom lip and Levi closed his eyes again. He didn’t even flinch when Eren’s lips pressed against his in a swift motion that must have taken the boy a lot of courage. When they pulled apart, Levi opened his eyes again. For some reason, he’d expected to waken from a dream, as though he were Sleeping Beauty. God had Hanji made him watch that movie too many times. He wanted to be on a beach with Eren and his beautiful tan skin. He wanted to be back in that little house in France, gazing at the ocean, soaking in the salt air and gentle sunlight.

 

He drew Eren closer to him and went in for the kill. They kissed, over and over, and the clock kept ticking, unaware of how desperate they were for more time.

 

Mikasa knocked on the door. “We have some milk and Oreos. Jean, Armin and I are going ahead. Come out when you’re ready.”

 

Was she not going to call the police? At that point, I didn’t matter. They continued their closeness, even as the clock raced ahead.

 

Tangled up in the sheets in the wee hours of the next morning, Levi decided that the old adage of “love is fleeting” was true but misinterpreted. He watched Eren’s chest rise and fall slowly next to him, thanking whatever deities were responsible for placing such a perfect being down on this earth for him to discover. Love was eternal, he continued thinking. It lasted for as long as time would allow. Now time, on the other hand, was fleeting. Love simply was contained within the limits of the second hand speeding past, the sun rising and falling, the numbers cycling around and around.

 

Eren stirred next to him, the morning light on him making his skin appear a golden color. His bright green eyes were open, staring at Levi, who was propping up his head with one bent arm. Love is blind, he decided. Love is blind and beautiful.

 

“I have something for you.” Levi whispered.

 

“Is it crutches so I can stand?” Eren retorted.

 

Levi huffed and said, “No, but I think you’ll like it. It’s a beautiful USB stick with some information on it.”

 

Eren’s face contorted into one of confusion. “I can’t read that you know.”

 

“Then I’ll tell you what’s on it.” Levi said, brushing hair out of Eren’s eyes. “Kenny did some digging on your family, and guess what? You have inheritance.”

 

“I already got my inheritance. My mom died a while ago, remember?”

 

Levi sighed. “You’re clearly not seeing what I’m saying here.” He began, but Eren cut him off.

 

“I can’t even see you.”

 

Levi had chosen his words poorly, so he rephrased his next statement, “Your dad was found dead in an alley in Germany. You get whatever money he’s saved.”

 

“Oh good riddance.” Eren breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“You and your sister are millionaires, Eren.”

 

Eren froze. “What?”

 

“You each get about one point two million dollars. It’s what he’d saved from being a terrible doctor. Just the title doctor gives you like two grand a day.” Levi clarified.

 

“I can…I can eat food and not worry about how much it costs. I can go to class and not worry about how much it costs. I can buy clothes and not worry about how much it costs. Mikasa doesn’t have to work so hard!” He sat straight up in bed and started waving his arms around dangerously.

 

* * *

 

Levi ended up staying not just the night, but for a whole week. He’d quit his job and returned the truck, and started turning to his dream job – an author. He sat on Eren’s bed writing a column for a local newspaper when Mikasa walked in.

 

“How long are you planning on staying?” He was glad she didn’t beat around the bush.

 

“When do you want me to leave by?” He continued writing as he replied to her.

 

She paused, thinking. Finally she said, “Eren’s happy and you wash the dishes, so I guess I don’t care.” She didn’t sound as though she didn’t care, but Levi didn’t push her.

 

After she left he went back to focusing on his article. He stared down at his computer screen, clacking at the keys violently until a product was spewed upon the page. When he finally focused, he realized that the column was not what he’d been writing. The words on his page resembled that of a story – a true story – his story.

 

_The Boy With The Red And White Cane_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this final installment of The Boy With The Red And White Cane?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading my second completed fic. To be honest, I didn't think I'd get past chapter 4. I thought this was going to bomb and go down in flames and I'd leave it to its fiery death in uncompleted fic hell, but y'all made me rethink that, so now it's 44 chapters long!


	45. Now It's A Series!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boy With The Red And White Cane is now a series!

So I got this crazy idea to make this fic into a series! Now the sequel, The Man With The Wing Tattoos, will be a weekly installment of a short story about Levi and how he's doing. It'll address the police, Eren, his new job, and cleaning. Please feel free to check it out!

 

I really appreciate all of the love and support for this fic! I honestly considered dropping it several times, but comments with ideas and support gave me inspiration to continue writing it, and now (thanks to a comment) I have created a series! I hope all of you enjoyed the ride and I hope to see you for part 2 of Love Is Blind!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comment and tell me what you liked/didn't like or what you would/wouldn't change!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter! It's on its merry little way!
> 
>  
> 
> (Haha! I understand how this works now! I've fixed it!)


End file.
